The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by planetmarz
Summary: Inspired by the 1995 movie version. Happy endings are not really that easy to acquire. Especially for Marianne Dashwood who realized that her feelings for Colonel Brandon came with a journey on its own. First Sense and Sensibility Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

**Chapter One: Christmas Eve**

 ** _"Marianne could never love by halves; and her whole heart became, in time, as much devoted to her husband, as it had once been to Willoughby." – Chapter 50, Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen_**

Delaford was particularly picturesque, with the grounds covered with a thin layer of snow, looking every bit as magical as Marianne Dashwood thought it would by Christmas Eve. Coming from the parsonage lane, she could see the manor house's chimney from afar; expelling smoke which was a sure sign of the promise of heat. As she crossed its gate, basket music sheets in one hand and another making sure her wool cloak was securely draped around her shoulders, she was greeted by Williams – the Colonel's stableman.

"Good morning, Ms. Dashwood." Greeted the tall and lean man formally, giving her a short bow.

"Good morning, Williams. I have come to return the sheet music the Colonel has lent me." She explained, giving the man a curtsy while clutching her cloak tighter to shield her from the cold.

There was always something about Williams that unnerved Marianne. After Elinor's wedding to Edward last spring, the newlyweds moved immediately to the parsonage and oversaw all of the adjustment to make the once tight house more comfortable. The Colonel, not just as their friend, but also their patron, took special attention to the plans they had and lent additional workers to hasten the construction. After which, the results became evident. By fall that year, the Delaford parsonage boasted an additional guestroom and a nursery, which was initially Margaret's room when the Dashwood ladies visited them a few months ago. Their visit was made more memorable with the Colonel frequently stopping by for tea or him giving them the biggest of his game for the season.

In the past months, the Dashwood ladies were also a frequent guest in Delaford Manor, the Colonel frequently inviting them, together with Mrs. Jennings, Sir John Middleton and the Palmers, for luncheon, lawn games and riding, the latter of which delighted Miss Margaret to no end. However, in all of her visits to Delaford manor and since her temporary residence in the Parsonage, helping Elinor in her duties as she proceeded to her confinement, she rarely saw Williams smile in greeting. Although, it has been noted by everyone that the Colonel placed his trust on the stableman wholly, Marianne can't help but wonder if it was because of the appraising look she received in all of her visits to the estate.

"Is the Colonel home, Williams? I was hoping to thank him personally." Inquired Marianne, giving a short explanation as to why she was now braving the snow.

"Yes, ma'am. Howev – "

"Miss Dashwood!" interrupted Mrs. Moore, the housekeeper, giving her a curtsy and reaching immediately for the basket to help.

"Good morning, Mrs. Moore." Greeted Marianne, returning the housekeeper's curtsy and handing her the basket carrying the music sheets.

"I was instructing the new maid near the entrance and I saw you here by the gate. It's started to snow last night and you must be cold out here." Explained the older housekeeper, reminding Marianne of one of the elder maids in Norland who was very sprightly despite their age

"Yes, I have come to return the Colonel's music sheets. Is he here?" asked Marianne, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am. However, he took Bernard for a walk earlier and we have yet to see him." Expounded the housekeeper, ushering both Marianne nearer to the entrance and the promise of warmth in the manor.

"A walk in this snow?" remarked Marianne, raising an eyebrow.

Although it did not truly surprise her. Bernard, a black St. Bernard trained in hunting, was the Colonel's favorite amongst all of his hunting dogs. The domesticated dog often accompanied its master and her, whether it was in the library, the music room or their walks around the grounds.

"They've taken shelter in the hothouse, ma'am. Saw them go in earlier with the Colonel carrying shears and the ribbons he asked Ms. Pratt to buy in town." Explained Williams who was now leading both the two ladies inside the hallway of the great house.

"I see…" said Marianne, a tad disappointed.

She had hoped to catch Colonel Brandon today, Christmas Eve, to continue their discussion of Donne in line with tomorrow's festivities. Mrs. Jennings, Sir John and the Palmers are set to arrive that afternoon in the manor to spend Christmas Eve and the rest of the season with a pregnant Elinor, Edward, Mrs. Dashwood, Margaret, Marianne and their host, the Master of Delaford himself. Yet, it seemed that Colonel was busy with his own undertakings.

Seeing her expression fall, Mrs. Moore quickly added: "But the greenhouse is just a few steps from the kitchens, ma'am. Allow us to escort you to its entrance. If the Colonel is there, I'm sure the hothouse will be warm."

"I would not want to disturb him, especially since I did not make an appointment."

"Nonsense, child! I'm sure the Colonel Brandon would be pleased to see you." exclaimed the housekeeper, brooking no refutes, she led Marianne towards the downstairs staircase.

Once by the kitchen, she was greeted by Ms. Pratt, the jolly and good-natured cook, who assured Marianne that she was making Mrs. Dashwood's favorite biscuits and will be served in time for afternoon tea. However, as Mrs. Moore and Marianne draw closer to the exit, Mrs. Moore's attention was suddenly called. Knowing that it was for this afternoon's guests and for tomorrow's Christmas celebration, Marianne insisted that she be left to cross the grounds in between the doors of the kitchen and the hothouse.

Once by its entrance, Marianne gently opened the door hoping not to disturb the Colonel. What greeted her was a scene that melted her heart.

Colonel Brandon was facing away from her, sitting on the very end of the workbench to give Bernard space to sit with him – the dog resting its head on his master's lap and his tail wagging enthusiastically. A multitude of full bloomed pink roses laid on the table and the Colonel was whistling while he gently removed the thorns from the stem.

Marianne dared not to disturb him as he continued to whistle a merry tune, patting the head of the tranquil dog from time to time while he cut the stems of the chosen blooms to an appropriate length. Slowly, his hands took hold of duck egg blue ribbon and wrapped the stems of the roses together, creating a simple bouquet.

Critically, the Colonel continued to eye the bouquet of roses, adding on a touch of lace and pins. A few minutes passed and Marianne saw how Colonel Christopher Brandon transformed the untamed stems into a masterful bouquet of pink roses.

She could not really see him as he was facing away from the door, but Marianne could feel his smile and sense of accomplishment. Holding the bouquet high and ruffling Bernard's head, he said: "What do you think, Bernard? Will she like it?"

 _'She? He has a lady? Good for the Colonel.'_ thought Marianne, easing the pang of pain with thoughts of her dear friend, the Colonel, finally happy.

"Tell me, Bernard…" stated the Colonel, facing the dog who was now sitting at the other edge of the bench eyeing his master with great regard "…doesn't the blush of these pink roses remind you of her fair skin?"

The dog gave a whimper in response.

"I know she's not yet that well. Paleness is difficult to hide. However, on good days, it seems like her sickness never happened."

 _'Sickness? Is he…'_ but even before Marianne could finish her thoughts, a spark of hope building inside her, the Colonel continued on

"Her mother did say that she approves of me. Although, I would rather she be the one who approved of me." He rambled on as the dog sat straight next to him on the bench, casually observing the Master of Delaford.

From where Marianne was, she could see him fixing the blooms of the roses, gently fixing the petals as he added on pins for the lace _. 'Is he thinking of me?'_ she thought, slowly daring herself to hope at the chance of her affections to be reciprocated.

Marianne had long decided that the Colonel and her would become good friends. After his heroic act in Cleavland and his continued kindness to her and her family, she thought it would be prudent to get to know the man who saved her life. Thus, reading to each other and exchanging musical sheets from their favorite composers became a routine. Recently, however, she noticed that his short visits were not enough. They have progressed to writing to each other once they are apart for more than a day.

With Elinor's removal to Delaford, Marianne thought that she was just projecting her need for companionship to the Colonel. After all, she could not expect more from the man after all the injustices she has committed against him. With the way she once treated the Colonel and her actions with Willoughby, she could not expect him to still consider her for matrimony.

"If only she knew how much I love her, the depths of what I'm willing to do for her." Continued the Colonel, breaking Marianne's reverie. "Maybe then, she will realize that I do not just look at her as a friend."

Bernard gave his master a short bark and the Colonel gave the canine a loving pat in the head.

 _'It's now or never.'_ Marianne thought. With whatever courage she had left, she shrugged off her cloak and made her presence known.

"Will you tell me about your friend, Colonel?"


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Eve Part Two

**Chapter Two: Christmas Eve Part Two**

"Will you tell me about your friend, Colonel?" Marianne said, announcing her presence to her dearest friend and his canine companion.

"Miss Dashwood!" gasped the Colonel, quickly standing in attention towards her leaving Bernard a bit rattled with his sudden movement.

"I did not wish to interrupt your thoughts, Colonel. Forgive me." Apologized Marianne, who gave him a curtsy.

He returned the curtsy with a full bow, not trusting his voice, embarrassment evident from his flushed cheeks.

"Forgive me, Colonel. My curiosity needs to be satisfied." Stated Marianne, observing his rigid posture as she walked closer to him.

He could not directly look at her, his eyes were fixed on the dusty floor of the hothouse.

"Tell me, Colonel. Am I not a friend?" she questioned, putting on the most innocent face she could muster.

"Of course, Miss Dashwood!" answered the older of the two with conviction, his eyes finally meeting her.

"Then will you confide in me the name of the lady who has so lovingly captured your attentions?" pressed Marianne, grinning.

He could not reply again and thus, his eyes returned to observing the dust on the floor.

"Maybe Bernard could tell me then?" asked Marianne, squatting on the ground.

With the mention of his name, Bernard immediately went to Marianne with his tail wagging in excitement. Marianne eagerly nuzzled the canine's head.

"'You will tell me the name, won't you, Bernard?" babied Marianne, giving the dog loving strokes.

The St. Bernard eagerly replied with a bark which prompted the Colonel to mutter: "Traitor."

"Don't be livid with him, Colonel. After all, I do give a better embrace." Declared Marianne, stroking the black dog's silky fur.

"I believe my secret will stay between me and Bernard, Miss Dashwood. You see, he has made a promise." Explained Colonel Brandon, finally able to trust that his voice was strong enough to jest.

"Will you not share your secrets with me, Colonel Brandon? You have pronounced that I am a friend, perhaps I could also be a confidant?" she offered, standing up and walking towards him.

"As my confidant, you will have to settle with what little information you overheard earlier." He bargained, keeping his eyes straight to the floor.

"Then let me share a secret as well, my dear Colonel Brandon, so we may be even and you can call yourself **my** confidant" She said, drawing herself closer to him, touching the side of her face as she said:

"I once met a man. He was kind and devoted when I was young and naive. I hurt him by giving my heart to another man – a boy who did nothing but bring pain and hurt to everyone he met. Thus, the boy broke my heart into pieces and just when I thought I had no one, the kind and devoted man who I treated with indifference was there for me."

The Colonel slowly locked his eyes with Marianne, touching the hand that now lovingly rested on the side of his cheek. His eyes were full of bewilderment and she could feel the sublime rush that prompted her to continue her rambles.

"He saved me," she said, whispering as their faces were now close to each other "brought my mother in the darkest hours of my life and offered to be my friend when I clearly did not deserve it. He made me smile when I wanted to laugh, brought music back to my life when I wanted to sing and pieced back my heart so I can believe in love again. I truly do not deserve such a forgiving man and yet, he calls me his friend and now…"

"Marianne?" he whispered, hope filling every inch of his body. _'Could it be? Is it possible that she has finally formed a second attachment?'_

"…now he is my cherished confidant."

Her words of admission made his lips produce a smile that split his face into two. In all of the months they have spent together, Marianne had never seen him so happy. It was as if the cloud of sadness that followed him everywhere was instantly replaced with a lightness of being.

"My Marianne." He hushed, drawing her even closer until their lips met.

In that moment, a 100 different thoughts crossed Colonel Christopher Brandon. With everything that has transpired in his life, it was in that moment – in kissing Marianne Dashwood – that for the first time in his thirty-six years, he finally felt bliss

"Dearest Christopher…" Marianne said breathless, pausing from their kiss to rest her forehead on his shoulder.

"My Marianne." He replied again, knowing full well what he intended to do next. He gently took her hands, kissed each palms and regally dropped to one knee while never losing eye contact with her. Thus, he could observe her facial reaction – from delight, to contentment, to confusion and now, surprise.

"I am honored that you consider me your friend for the past few months. For a long time I have talked myself to believe it to be enough. Today, I am privileged to know I am also your confidant and that you have entrusted me with the knowledge of your heart's desire. For the next remaining days our lives, I promise to love you, to continue to be your friend and most trusted confidant. Will you also allow me the honor to call myself your husband?"

He never truly heard her reply but he took her embrace and the kisses they shared soon afterwards as her saying yes.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Day

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Truth is. I'm still quite new at this (especially for Sense and Sensibility). Nonetheless, I'll be posting regular updates. This will be a long story (I have it all in my head already) so you can expect a lot of twists and turns. Please bear with me._

 **Chapter Three: Christmas Day**

 ** _"– in Marianne he was consoled for every past affliction;" – Chapter 50, Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen_**

Marianne woke up early the next day. Maybe it was the excitement of Christmas morning or the sublime rush she continued to feel after her encounter with the Colonel in the hothouse that made her smile and grin all night long. Whatever it was, it made her get out of bed by the crack of dawn and after freshening up and dressing for the day, went out of her rooms to find her fiance.

'I cannot believe we are engaged!' she thought with a grin, walking around the now familiar halls of Delaford Manor.

Yesterday, after their sojourn in the hothouse, Colonel Brandon, together with Bernard, accompanied Marianne back to the parsonage where a very pregnant Elinor was keeping Margaret and Mrs. Dashwood company in the parlor. Nothing was inherently amiss as the residence of the parsonage were quite used to Marianne and the Colonel spending time together. However, it was their lack of conversation, and their questioning glance to each other that made Mrs. Dashwood proclaim that she will be in the Parsonage Dining area to check on the account books she brought from Barton and would highly appreciate if Colonel Brandon would accompany her for his advice.

And so, it was in that order that Marianne was left in the company of Elinor and Margaret, the latter too busy peppering Bernard with hugs and kisses and the former, too discomfited with bearing a child. Thus, when Mrs. Dashwood called Marianne to the parlor, the two did not see anything amiss.

Hand in hand with her fiancee, Colonel Brandon was able to acquire Mrs. Dashwood's blessing and so, it was agreed between the three of them that the best way to announce it was during the Christmas Day breakfast with the rest of her unknowing siblings, Mrs. Jennings and their friends.

Seeing Mrs. Moore at the end of the hall snapped back Marianne to the present. As she neared, the housekeeper gave her a curtsy which she returned.

"Have you seen Chri- I mean, the Colonel, Mrs. Moore?" asked the Marianne, giving a faint blush with her almost slip.

For a moment, Mrs. Moore could not reply but a quick assessment of the young lady, a frequent guest in the Manor and a common focus of discussion among the maids and even the village folk, made her smile in understanding. Last night, the Colonel called the housekeeper in his study and was surprised when he asked for several changes in the house to be done after the season. It was unusual for the Colonel, known for his frugality, for he rarely bought anything for his own home unless it was needed. Thus, the list, which contained instructions to procure a new mattress, sheets, dressers and even a lady's writing desk with chair, did not leave Mrs. Moore unnoticed. However, having such great esteem for their Master, she had left with her thoughts respectful.

Without embarrassing Marianne further, but acknowledging the knowledge of a change in her status, Mrs. Moore gave her future mistress another curtsy.

"He's in the library, ma'am."

"Oh, thank you." Replied Marianne, returning the curtsy with a smile, feeling at ease with the housekeeper.

"You're welcome, ma'am. And may I say, a Happy Christmas to you both." Sincerely greeted Mrs. Moore which Marianne replied with her own yuletide greetings, happy to see that her new role welcomed by the housekeeper.

With a spring on her step, Marianne proceeded to the library and upon arriving at the door, could see her future husband reading through various letters and cards. Just like the day before, he was facing away from the door, comfortable with his back pressed against the sofa and thus, could not see her approach him nor did he see her give him an embrace from behind.

"Good morning, Colonel Brandon." Greeted Marianne, burying her head on his neck as he wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

Returning the embrace and giving his betrothed a short kiss, wary of the open door and any passerby, he replied with a whisper: "Good morning, Mrs. Brandon."

The answering smile he saw from Marianne Dashwood immediately melted his heart for he realized that his actions were now the cause of her happiness. Hence, he could do nothing but wrap his arms even tighter and move her to his side so that they may sit together.

"I cannot wait to be Mrs. Brandon." Said Marianne, linking her hand to his.

"I assure you, so can't I." he replied smoothly, giving her a short peck on her forehead.

"Poor Elinor, her constitution yesterday made her less observant than usual. I was so sure she would be the first to realize. After all, we have spent so many hours talking about you."

"Pray, do tell, what exactly about me have you been talking about to others, Mrs. Brandon." He teased, moving a bit so they could see each other face-to-face.

"That, sir, is between me and my beloved sister. You cannot acquire it out of me." She laughed, going along with his teasing tone.

"Then maybe a bribe would help?" he asked, pulling out a small box from his' coat pocket and presenting it to her.

"Christopher?" she questioned in surprise, eyes quickly darting from his face to the small box he offered.

"Go on, open it." He urged, placing the box on her hands.

As she opened the small box, she was welcomed by a rose gold, oval cut garnet ring. From the style, Marianne deduced that it was an heirloom, possibly from his mother. Fingers trembling, she gently picked up the ring and without question, he took it and lightly placed it on her left ring finger.

"It was my mother's," he explained "and it has belong to the Mistress of Delaford ever since."

A silent understanding passed the two of them and an acknowledgement of his past love soon followed. Marianne was now wearing a ring that once belonged to his beloved mother and to Eliza Williams, the woman who he originally intended to spend the rest of his life with. Knowing that she had understood what he could not outright convey, he took the hand which the ring now belonged and continued on with his explanation:

"I would understand if you would rather not wear it, the details of my past you are privy to. I have thought about this all night long and have weighed your possible responses. However, that ring reminds me more of my mother than it ever reminded me of Eliza. It was a gift from my father to my mother on their engagement and she has worn it every day until her death. As a child, I remember holding her hand, that very ring leading me to safety. Naturally, it went to my brother, Charles, when she passed and thus, he gave it to Eliza upon their marriage. I understand that she gave it back to him once their divorce was finalized.

I had once thought he might have sold it, the estate being in debt when I took over upon his death. However, I was pleasantly surprised to still see it in the vault and though I never truly spared it much thought until last night, I was hoping that you might consider wearing it for I know my mother would have been truly happy for my choice of bride."

Moved by his explanation, Marianne studied, the gentle way he held her hand on his. Truthfully, a sense of curiosity continued to travel her mind for having realized long ago that Eliza Williams was the reason why he is he who he is now – a man who is always kind, never cruel and at all times, dependable – she could not help but wonder if he would be the man she loves now if he did not suffer the loss of his former attachment.

"Marianne?" he questioned, worried of her uncharacteristic silence.

"I will wear it, Christopher." She declared with all the seriousness of a nineteen year-old bride could muster.

"Truly?" he remarked, surprised by her decision

"Yes. I will wear it because it was once your mother's ring and she loved you dearly. I will also wear it because it was once Eliza William's ring and you loved her dearly. I will also wear it because it means so much to you and I will wear it proudly because it symbolizes your past and **our** future." She explained with a genuine smile, caressing his hand with her thumb.

Her honest answer and smile gave him the courage to kiss her yet again. This time, deeply and with such emotion that after a few moments, Marianne had to remind him of propriety.

"Christopher! The door is wide open!" she admonished laughingly

"Forgive me, my Marianne." He apologized, although the boyish grin showed that he had no signs of remorse.

"Well then, my dear husband-to-be, it is now my turn to give you your Christmas present." She said, pulling out a folded white handkerchief from the pocket of her petticoat.

"My Marianne, you did not have to." he refuted, worried about the expenditure it would have cost her

"Yes, I did." She said, placing the white handkerchief on his hands.

It seemed familiar to him as all gentlemen of his stature, especially military men, carried similar ones. However, it was the embroidery, a simple blue 'CB' on the corner of the material that made all of the pieces fall into place.

It was his own handkerchief.

"Do you remember how you gave it to me, dearest?" asked Marianne, smiling at him adoringly

"In Cleavland when I brought you back to the Palmer's home. I did not think you would keep it." He replied, clearly touched by the gesture

"Of course! You carried me back for five miles, Christopher. Now, go on. Unfold it." She instructed, clearly eager to see his reaction.

Gently, he unfolded the handkerchief and was greeted with a lock of her curl, tied with a simple blue string.

"I know it is not much, certainly not similar in worth with the ring you have just given me. I once gave a similar gift to Willoughby and he ended up hurting me so. Nevertheless, I am thankful because without the experience of heartbreak, the both of us would not be here, happy together. I do want you to know that you, Christopher Brandon, have won my affections justly and honorably. So, I want you to take this as a promise that I will always remain steadfast and loyal to you from this day on."

There was no reply he could muster to describe how thankful he was and so, he embraced her to thank her, silent tears streaming down both their faces. A few moments later, he let her go to place the curl of hair in the other compartment of his pocket watch and securely placed it on his coat pocket, making sure to keep it close to his heart.

Meanwhile, Marianne was contemplating their union, realizing how wrong she once was. She might not have seen it before but now, she recognized what everyone else saw. Colonel Brandon is, indeed, the best match for her. They both shared a taste for reading, music and both suffered in love only to survive stronger so that they may love again.

Tears dried and affirmed by each other's affection, Colonel Brandon stood up and offered her arm.

"Allow me to walk you to breakfast, Madame." He said gallantly but with the boyish grin that recently captivated his fiancée to no end.

"I thought you would never ask." Was her cheeky reply as she accepted the proffered arm, locking her own to his.

Laughing, they walked arm-in-arm to the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Day Part Two

_A/N: Oh wow! 426 views! Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing!_

 **Chapter Four: Christmas Day Part Two**

Upon their arrival in the dining room, Mrs. Dashwood was already seated with the rest of her children. However, unlike her usual seat, on the Colonel's right side, when staying at Delaford, she was now seated between a very upbeat Margaret and an uncharacteristically lethargic –albeit pregnant - Elinor.

Thus, Marianne quietly took the seat on Colonel Brandon's right side and possibly due to everyone's lack of sleep, with everyone attendance at the Delaford Chapel the night before for Edward's midnight service, or Margaret sharing her excitement over Christmas present to her mother, no one noticed any significant change with the seating arrangement.

"Happy Christmas, Colonel." Greeted Edward respectfully to his patron

"A happy Christmas to you, Edward. Of course, to you too Elinor." He greeted the couple, dropping the formalities as a hint of their surprise news to everyone.

"Forgive me, Colonel. I'm feeling out-of-sorts today. This little one did not sleep well." Explained Elinor, slightly rubbing her round belly.

"He must have been excited for Christmas as well, Elinor." Teased Marianne, giving a short wink to her sister Margaret who seemed to be brimming with happiness at the thought of presents.

"He **_or she_** must have been, Marianne. If this little one is anything like both of my sisters, he or she certainly cannot be without energy." Jested in return by Elinor who smiled back at her sister.

As the morning unfolded, they were eventually joined by Sir John, Mrs. Jennings and the Palmers, including Little Thomas who was now two and a half and showed signs of being better behaved as he grew. Greetings were exchanged and Edward received several praises for his moving sermon during last night's service.

Breakfast was served and there was a round of applause as the servants laid various kinds of sausage, kippers, cheeses, fruit and bread fresh from the oven. Everyone took the time to try one of each and as the meal proceeded, everyone continued with their pleasant conversation.

"I say, Brandon! You've truly outdone yourself." Remarked Sir John to his fellow solider, the camaraderie they shared not lost to others

"How so, John?" inquired the Colonel who kept biting his teeth together to stop himself from grinning foolishly.

"This is one of the best Christmas breakfasts I've ever had. I'm certain next year cannot be any better." Replied Sir John while happily helping himself to more sausage.

"I'm afraid I have to contest you to that, Sir John. I am quite sure that next year's Christmas in Delaford will be so much better." Contradicted Brandon, while covertly reaching for Marianne's left hand under the table.

"And how so, our dear Colonel?" asked Mrs. Jennings, including herself to the conversation.

"Well, since you asked, Madame. It is because by next Christmas, I will be joined by the new Mistress of Delaford. I am happy to inform you all that I have asked Ms. Dashwood and she has agreed to become my wife." Answered the happy Colonel who at once stood up hand-in-hand with a blushing Marianne, showing everyone their intertwined hands and the garnet ring that rested on her ring finger.

Happy congratulations soon followed and hugs were exchanged. Mrs. Jennings gave the couple a tight embrace, delighted for her young friends whom she always knew would make a great match.

"I daresay, Mrs. Dashwood! Have you been keeping this from us all this time?" she exclaimed to her neighbor, happy of the development

"The Colonel and Marianne spoke to me yesterday. The three of us agreed that it would be a good surprise." Explained Mrs. Dashwood, who was now giving Marianne a tight embrace

"A good surprise, indeed." Agreed Mr. Palmer as he congratulated the Colonel and shook his hand.

"Oh, Marianne! Now I realize what happened yesterday in the parsonage!" exclaimed Elinor, lifting herself from the chair despite her discomfort to give her sister a hug.

"Yes, indeed, Elinor! You were so out of sorts. Are you sure you would want me so near? After all, I tend to rile you so." Bantered Marianne, glowing from the Colonel's announcement

"Nothing could please me more, especially to have this little one's aunt so near." Said Elinor sincerely, while the two of them joined the rest of the group's discussions.

As the rest of the group moved from the dining room to the parlor where the Christmas tree was set, Colonel Brandon felt a sense of pride leading everyone while arm in arm with Marianne. The morning's announcement had put everyone in a jovial mood and after a few more bites from the breakfast table, it was decided that they should all move to the parlor for presents and some hot refreshments. The Colonel, being meticulous in planning out their stay, have procured for everyone some drinking chocolate which Mrs. Pratt and the maids laid out in the parlor.

Thus, as the group entered the room, they were greeted by the faint aroma of spiced chocolate and the grand sight of the Christmas tree, decorated with various ornaments which were tastefully decorated. Though it was morning, the Colonel allowed small candles to be lit and consequently gave the tree a majestic glow. Chairs and two loveseats previously in the library were placed facing the tree in the corner. Once everyone was settled, Brandon started giving out his gifts.

He first went to Mrs. Dashwood and gave her a bouquet of pink roses which he originally intended to give to Marianne. In addition, and to the older lady's delight, he also gave her a box of tea biscuits that he observed to be her favorite during her stay.

The Colonel proceeded to give a similar bouquet of pink roses to Mrs. Jennings and handed her a neatly wrapped rectangular package. Once opened, Mrs. Jennings gave him thanks for the wonderful watercolor of Barton House.

A similar watercolor but on the style of Cleveland were given to the Palmers and a set of stuffed animals for Little Thomas who thanked the Master of Delaford by immediately taking an interest on his new blue stuffed elephant.

Sir John Middleton, being a close friend of Brandon and comrade in sport received, to the astonishment of young Margaret Dashwood, a new hunting rifle. With a laugh, Sir John immediately stowed it away and joked with Brandon that once spring has come, he will need access to Delaford grounds to make the most of his new firearm.

Next was Elinor and Edward whom he truly considered as his good friends. Colonel Brandon handed them a small wooden chest and as they opened it, saw an assortment of blankets fit for both a boy and a girl.

Last was Margaret, who seemed silent since the announcement of his impending marriage to her sister. The Colonel approached the younger Dashwood, who was gracefully seated beside her mother, and knelt down so they may meet eye to eye.

"Happy Christmas, Captain Margaret." Greeted the Colonel, offering her the large wrapped package while giving her their customary salute.

There was a tense silence as Margaret did not acknowledge the greeting nor did she accepted the gift he offered. Worriedly, he glanced at Marianne whose apprehensive expression matched his own. However, when Margaret finally looked up to him, she was both smiling and crying. Disregarding the package that the Colonel held, she gave him a tight embrace and though propriety deemed it inappropriate for a child of fifteen to still act impulsively, the group could not feel any remorse. For everyone from Delaford to Barton knows how much the young Dashwood admired the Colonel so.

"I am so glad that you will be my brother." Said Margaret amidst the happy tears that continued to shed her cheeks.

"So am I, Margaret. So am I." Replied the Colonel, returning the tight embrace while glancing at Marianne whose pleased expression, again, matched his own.


	5. Chapter 5: New Year's Eve

_A/N: Again, thank you for reading and reviewing. Highly appreciate it. As mentioned before, this will be a long one. I've been writing for the past few days and I've started working on chapter 8 already. I'm beginning to start on the more sensitive parts of the story. Hopefully, the next two chapters will be a great build up to more intense ones._

 **Chapter Five: New Year's Eve**

The five days that passed could only be described as pleasant by Marianne. She, together with the rest of the guests at Delaford, remained jovial with the announcement of her engagement to Colonel Brandon. It seemed fitting that the rest of the days be passed indoors despite Margaret's insistence that it would be a good day to ride having received a new riding habit from Colonel Brandon and was consequently informed that a new pair of sidesaddles were added to the Delaford stables. Thus, Marianne was able to unwind, being Elinor's constant companion in the manor as Edward would often go back to the parsonage our around the village to finish his parish duties. The sisters, together with a reluctant Margaret, would often spend their time in the library, exchanging jests as sisters often do.

Mrs. Jennings, Charlotte Palmer and Mrs. Dashwood, having established themselves comfortably in the Parlor, spent the past days on their knitting while discussing the fate of the future Mrs. Brandon. It was agreed by the party that everyone will stay until the Delaford New Year's Eve Assembly, which Colonel Brandon hosted every year for his tenants. Thus, aside from Marianne's impending role as the new Mistress of Delaford, the ladies also took the time to discuss the latest trends today and of course, reminisce of the fashion during their younger years.

If the ladies spent their afternoons on their own accord, the men took the opportunity to discuss more serious matters in Colonel Brandon's study. With Edward's duties done by lunch, the gentlemen would go to Colonel Brandon's study and talk about the state of current affairs. Having been in contact with some of their old army connections, Sir John and the Colonel would share some of the distressing letters they would receive.

"He was made a reserve ages ago, Mr. Palmer." Explained Sir John, pertaining to an army comrade who was called back to active duty recently

"The French has taken quite a toll on us all." Clarified Mr. Palmer who, being a member of parliament, wanted to be neutral on the issue – even if he was speaking amongst friends.

"Not as much as to those who believe that they have no other choice to serve." Added Edward, who also knew of several friends of meager income who have decided to join the army for the pay

"It is not exactly a death sentence. The reforms the Duke of York has made ensures that everyone is competent to serve. Plus, commissions are now, in a way, earned rather than simply bought. The men who join the army today are more competent than we ever were." Expounded the Colonel, filling his guests' glasses with brandy

"Both you and Sir John are lucky for you both belong to a private army. Thus, the chances on being called again will be slim." Said Mr. Palmer, accepting a glass from the Colonel and taking a mouthful.

"Regardless of which army you belong, I do hope that this business would be over soon, Mr. Palmer. New Year's Eve is fast approaching and it would be better if everyone was home to celebrate a coming of a new year." Thought out loud by an unusually serious Sir John.

New Year's Eve was a joyful affair. Both Marianne and Colonel Brandon sat together for the morning service and as Edward announced the banns, all who were in attendance applauded and cheered. Both Marianne and the Colonel blushed crimson at the announcement. As the service ended and the rest of their party walked back to the manor, they were flooded by congratulations and well wishes by everyone in the village.

"It seems that Delaford will accept Marianne quite splendidly." Pronounced Mrs. Jennings to the group as they enjoyed the luncheon that welcomed them back after the service.

"I am sure that they are just happy that Brandon here will not end feeble and alone." Joked a merry Sir John, while enjoying a seasoned cut of lamb

"It is just that they are quite used to my austere taste. With Marianne here, they will be able to start different reading or musical clubs." Brandon joked as well, giving a slight wink at Marianne

"That may be closer to the truth, Colonel." Said Elinor

"Why is that Mrs. Ferrars?" asked Mrs. Palmer jovially

"In my early rounds in the village, some of the parents – especially the mothers – have expressed the want of a musical club for the children. Some of the young ones have exhibited talent and interest. It seemed quite a pity that most of them could not afford an instrument or even a teacher for that matter."

Marianne, though silent about her future as the Mistress of Delaford, would often talk about the same issue to her fiancé. Since the snow did not encourage afternoon walks, Marianne and the Colonel would often meet in the library, music room or even the hothouse. In this privacy, they would be open to talk to each other. The younger of the two, quite anxious of her future role, have deemed it necessary that her attentions would be better put to use in the village rather than the Manor for Mrs. Moore and Mrs. Pratt were more than competent in running the household.

Thus, it was in this light that, Marianne announced modestly:

"I would be happy to discuss the possibility once I am Mistress of Delaford. For now, we can start the music as we have an assembly to attend tonight."

That night, Delaford glistened. The halls were lit and a scrumptious spread was laid out for everyone to enjoy. The Colonel, being a lover of music himself, hired the best musicians in the county for the night – as he would do every year. However, it continued to surprise many and to the delight of their patron, he led the ever lovely Ms. Dashwood for the first dance.

The village, being a close knit group, couldn't help but discuss his change of countenance. For this was the first New Year's Eve assembly that the Colonel joined the dancing, preferring to join several of his neighbors in serious discussions instead. However, it was observable to everyone that the Colonel's serious demeanor has been replaced by a blissful one and has even taken to jesting among the village folk.

Sir John, being a good friend of the Colonel, approached Marianne and admitted to her what everyone else seemed to be thinking.

"You have truly changed him, Miss Dashwood." Whispered Sir John, as he led her to a dance

"I do not know what you mean, Sir John." Said Marianne, eyes darting towards his fiancé who was busy leading an old widow, Mrs. Wright in the dance.

"My dear girl, you have truly brought Brandon back to life. If only you knew what state he was in all those years ago."

"And what state was that?" she asked, curious of the version of her fiancé everyone seemed to know.

"Let's just say that you healed him, my dear child." Explained Sir John kindly.

"We healed each other." Added Marianne with a wistful smile as their dance ended.

At the other side of the room, Mrs. Jennings and Mrs. Dashwood exchanged pleasantries with a group of ladies from the village who couldn't help but gush about the future Mistress of Delaford.

"I am so happy for the Colonel. Finally, after all this time." Explained Mrs. Smith, whose husband leased the farm a mile away from the Manor.

"And lucky it is Miss Dashwood at that!" added a serious Miss Johnson, the daughter of the village butcher.

"Why is that Miss Johnson?" queried Mrs. Dashwood, curious of what they thought of her second eldest.

"Oh! I mean no offense ma'am." Explained Miss Johnson, continuing her train of thought:

"When Mr. and Mrs. Ferrars came and took over the parsonage, we were happy to see the change. For the old curate was a rigid sort of man who disliked gatherings such as these. We knew well on that the village needed a more vibrant energy. Thus, when Miss Dashwood took over some of Mrs. Ferrars' parish duties – for your eldest daughter is with child as it is – the whole village welcomed her youthful drive."

"I hope it is not a case of too much vigor too soon." Said Mrs. Jennings, admiring the talked about couple from afar.

"Oh, not at all, Mrs. Jennings. I assure you, Miss Dashwood is welcomed throughout Delaford. Her thoughtfulness to everyone, even before the announcement this morning was made, is well known. Why, just a few weeks ago, she visited and read to young Lucy Collins who is regaining her health after a bout of fever. Mrs. Collins could not stop talking about how kind Miss Dashwood was to keep the young girl company for a whole afternoon." Countered Mrs. Smith, looking at both the Colonel and Marianne who were talking to a group of village folk from the other side of the room

"Is Lucy Collins feeling any better?" inquired Mrs. Dashwood, having heard enough and wanting to change the direction of their conversation

"Very well, ma'am. Although, the death of her brother, Lieutenant Collins, seemed to weigh heavily on both Mr. and Mrs. Collins still." Said Miss Johnson honestly, nodding her head towards a morose couple at one of the corner tables of the assembly.

"Hopefully, things will be better for the family next year." Added Mrs. Jennings smiling, dissuading the group from any more sad discussions.

As the last set ended, Colonel Brandon led his fiancé towards the second floor Balcony, a blanket for each was waiting for them to shield them from the winter wind.

"Christopher? What are we doing here?" asked Marianne, glancing at the clock which informed her that it was only a few minutes before midnight.

Although it was quite evident that they have become more physical towards each other, exchanging kisses once they are alone, Christopher remained a perfect gentleman to Marianne. He never dared initiate more than the chaste kiss they shared in the privacy of the library, music room or hothouse.

"Trust me, my dear. It is a surprise." He whispered to her, covering her shoulders with the blanket.

"I do trust you, it's my own thoughts that I do not." She replied teasingly

"You are quite a cheeky one, Mrs. Brandon. I promise you that I will not hurt you, my darling."

"Oh, Christopher! What if it is I who hurt you so?" she continued with her teasing, though a sense of worry from their past, clinging on to Marianne's words

"My dearest, Marianne. How could you ever hurt me? Everything you do pleases me to no end."

As he said those words, there was a sudden thundering sound and the cold winter night sky was shrouded with a million glistening stars, only to fade away a few seconds later. Another thundering sound and another soon joined everyone.

"Fireworks!" gasped Marianne, admiring the colors that contrasted the night sky. She held the Colonel's hands even tighter, the serious tone of their previous conversation utterly forgotten.

From below, they could see the guests move towards the garden landing, clapping and cheering for every thundering sound and display that followed the first set. The shadow of Williams, evident from the far end of the grounds, could be seen leading the men to lighting the rockets.

"Are you happy, my Marianne?" asked the Colonel, his focus only towards her and not even the beautiful display could deter him from looking at her.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" She replied, facing him. Her hands grasping his own tightly.

"Yes, I am." He said, giving her the boyish grin she have now come to love so.

The couple turned towards the night sky, her head resting on her shoulder as his head rested on hers. Both were lost in admiring the firework display that greeted the New Year at Delaford.


	6. Chapter 6: New Year's Day

**Chapter Six: New Year's Day**

 _"_ _I thought my daughter Charlotte_ _might have cheered him up."_

 _-Mrs. Jennings_

The village was off to a late start and most did not even tend to their usual duties until lunch. Having agreed by everyone that last night's New Year's Eve Assembly was the best one they've been on, the merrymaking did not end until the wee hours of the morning. Although, Mrs. Moore together with the maids, were up and about tidying the Manor by nine in the morning, the rest were catching up on some well-deserved rest.

The Palmers, Sir John, Mrs. Jennings Mrs. Dashwood and Miss Margaret were set to depart that afternoon. Marianne, as allowed by her mother, would continue to remain in the parsonage to help Elinor as she approached her lying in. Knowing the full scale of activities that would happen with everyone's removal, Colonel Brandon, choose that moment to get some work done – checking on his mail while lounging in the library before breakfast. Bernard accompanied his master and was situated near the fire, waiting for Brandon to finish.

"You are up early, Colonel."

Looking up from his correspondence, she was greeted by the sight of Mrs. Palmer, holding an awake but tamed Thomas Palmer on her hands. The young boy carried with him the stuffed elephant that was his liking since Christmas.

"So are you, Mrs. Palmer." He said comfortably, showing her the seat across his, which she took with young boy on her lap.

"Thomas here is an early riser and tends to be quite a handful. I've asked the maids the pack instead of making them wait on him." She explained, allowing the friendly St. Bernard near her son who seemed happy to see the dog.

"He finally grew out of his crying spell." Mentioned the Colonel, eyeing the languid boy critically.

"With everything that has happened, I forgot to congratulate you on your impending matrimony, Brandon." Said Mrs. Palmer, changing the topic swiftly, a familiar friendship between them

"Thank you, Charlotte." Accepted the Colonel sincerely

"I say, it seems so long ago now. Remember when Mama was trying to make us better acquainted with each other?" reminisced Mrs. Palmer while she continued to bounce Thomas Palmer on her lamp

"I do. It seems that we were such poor a match then." Laughed the Colonel, remembering their awkward discussions at the behest of Mrs. Jennings who, at that time, wanted nothing more but for her daughter to end up with the formidable Colonel Brandon of the British East India Company.

"We still are, Brandon. However, I would also like to acknowledge your change of manner since then."

"Whatever do you mean, Charlotte?"

At this, Charlotte Palmer laid young Thomas on the floor – the young boy was happy to share his stuffed animal with Bernard who was busy sniffing the boy while wagging his tail excitedly – and gently reached for the Colonel's hand. Brandon, met hers at the middle and Mrs. Palmer explained:

"My dear friend, when we were first thrown together in London, Mama was adamant that I put you out of your melancholy. For you were such a sight to see then. Tempestuous at best, downright glum at worst. However, our forced discussions made us the best of friends and without you, I would have not met Mr. Palmer, myself."

"Was I really that downtrodden?" he asked, curious of how people perceived him.

It was not truly a mystery to the Colonel, for even Sir John previously mentioned of his ill manners in the years past. After all, during that time, he was recovering from the death of Eliza, taking care of a young Beth and at the same time, was in the midst of buying his next commission in the army. The weight of everything was pressed upon him and thus, he knew that he was not the best person to keep company for a night of leisure.

Mrs. Palmer, seeing the serious look on her friend's face, couldn't help but add to the truth:

"Yes and though you don't remember it now, most of the ladies then would say: 'There goes Colonel Brandon, London's most eligible bachelor. If only he was not so blunt!' Mama and I completely understood, for John was the same way when he came back from the East Indies only to find out that my sister had died from childbirth. Yet, look at you now! Your good humor and your energy for casual conversations has been restored."

"Thank you, Charlotte. Although, I cannot truly take the credit for it all. If I am honest – and this might sound too tawdry – It's all of Marianne's doing." Replied the Colonel, serious in his admission

"Which is what I wanted to point out, my dear friend. Marianne Dashwood had such an effect on you and I am glad that you have finally found the contentment you so deserve. I wish you and Marianne every imaginable happiness as me and Mr. Palmer have in our own matrimony."

"Again, I thank you. I am glad to call you and Mr. Palmer such good friends." Replied the Colonel, giving Mrs. Palmer's hands a friendly shake, an easy camaraderie between them.

With that, she let go of his hands. Putting an end on their friendly conversation, she stood up and with Thomas Palmer in her arms, walked out of the library towards the dining area with an energetic St. Bernard in tow.


	7. Chapter 7: New Year's Day Part Two

_A/N: I apologize for the delay. It's been a busy week. Now, we move towards the juicier parts of the story. Though I know the story line may not be totally original (I've read several fics in the past that is similar in nature), I hope I'm able to add more than the usual. Take note that this is just proceeding to the middle of the story and that there will be more turns along the way :)_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter Seven: New Year's Day Part Two**

 _"This is my good friend Col. Brandon. We served in the East Indies. Not a better fellow in the world."_

 _\- Sir John, Sense and Sensibility (from the 1995 Film Adaptation)_

The rest of the party, sans The Ferrars and Marianne, left that afternoon full of good cheer. It was agreed that the Colonel and Miss Dashwood's wedding will take place once Elinor has given birth so the dearest sister of the bride would also be able to enjoy the festivities. Thus, the couple had settled for a spring or summer wedding and were happy enough with the knowledge that the other is just a short walk away.

Upon everyone's departure to their homes, Marianne being situated comfortably in the parsonage with Edward and Elinor, the Colonel took the opportunity to get on with some estate matters. With his impending marriage, he drafted several letters to his lawyer and business associates in town. In addition, he took the time to once again meet with Mrs. Moore about the changes he would like to make.

"I've asked one of the village carpenters, Tom Elliott, for the new dressers, sir. He will be coming in to take measurements by next week." Explained the housekeeper, giving Brandon their correspondence.

The afternoon was still cold and the weather did not permit any work to be done outdoors. Thus, the Colonel continued on with his discussion with Mrs. Moore inside the comfort of his study.

"We are in no rush to start construction in the rooms but why next week?" he asked, scanning the letter for the critical information he sought such as the price for the labor.

"He is still currently helping Mrs. Wright in her farm, sir. Afterwards, he promised Mr. and Mrs. Collins that he will help in fixing their son's room."

"Yes, I remember now. Young Tom Elliott and Lieutenant Collins were quite thick, were they not?"

"Yes, sir. The boys grew up together here in Delaford." The housekeeper replied.

"And what of the mattress and writing desk?" continued Brandon, looking at the original list he gave the housekeeper a week back.

"I've asked Williams to procure the items in town, sir. Mrs. Pratt is also asking for new mixing spoons and a set of –"

However, Mrs. Moore was no longer able to continue as three loud raps on the door interrupted their conversation. Without waiting for approval from Brandon, Williams opened the door and with a slight nod to both the housekeeper and the Master of Delaford, he explained himself:

"Pardon my interruptions, sir. A young officer is here to see you. He is currently in the parlor" Explained Williams, his face giving off a neutral expression.

"Officer? From town?" asked the Colonel, standing up from his desk.

"No, sir. He says his name is Captain Andrew Foster from the East India Company."

Without response, the Colonel walked out of the room. With hurried steps, he entered his parlor and there, a striking young man in a red coat approached him.

"Colonel Brandon?" the boy asked tentatively

"Yes." He replied

"Good day, sir. I am Captain Andrew Foster of the Honourable East India Company. I have come to give you your orders from Lord Hastings." he said while handing Brandon a sealed envelope.

"Lord Hastings? Impossible! I have been retired from active duty for years!" rebutted Brandon, breaking the seal only to see official documents commanding all reserves, specifically a retired Colonel Christopher Brandon, to join his former contingent.

Another letter in the envelope, written by Lord Hastings himself, shared the details with Brandon. His former contingent was being deployed to the Far East, specifically in Oudh, to 'aggressively expand trade territories and engage in combat for the success of the operation'. However, the death of the current Major leading the troops and an infectious illness that is spreading among the senior officers have left Lord Hastings to call on all abled senior reserves, specifically Brandon due to his undeniable experience and knowledge of leading men in Indian and Far East territories."

"Sir, do you understand what this means?" asked Captain Foster formally

Eyes defeated, Brandon replied: "I, Colonel Christopher Brandon of the Honourable East India Company, have received my orders to join my former contingent at the port by midnight today. I shall cooperate."

And so, Captain Foster formally faced him greeting him by his title and giving him a polished salute. Returning the salute, he called for Mrs. Moore to give Captain Foster some food while waiting. Based on his estimate, he had until sunset to have his affairs in order and pay a visit to the parsonage.

"I'm glad you can now tolerate scents, Elinor." Said Marianne as she casually observed Elinor who was helping her with creating several sachets for potpourri.

The Ferrars and Marianne spent the earlier parts of their afternoon unpacking and making themselves accustomed to the parsonage once again. Upon settling down, Edward went to his study to start on next Sunday's sermon while Marianne and Elinor where left to their own devices. Procuring a bouquet of pink roses that the Colonel gave her upon leaving the Manor house, Marianne suggested that they turn them into potpourri for the different room in the house.

"So am I, Marianne. Though I admit, there are times that I still feel a bit queasy. Especially with certain foods." Confessed Mrs. Ferrars while sewing one the finished sachets shut.

"Seems this little one is as ferocious as Margaret and I; sure to give you a bit of a headache." Jested Marianne while rubbing Elinor's growing stomach adoringly.

"Here, I thought all my problems are over once I am settled down with Edward." Teased in return by Elinor, smiling to see her sister in such a happy mood.

Marianne was enjoying the comfortable silence between the two of them while she gently plucked the rose petals from the stem. Her smile rarely went away these days for she kept thinking about Christopher and how she adored him. Ever since their engagement, he had constantly surprised her with little trinkets and gifts. However, what Marianne appreciated the most was his candor and change of demeanor. To her, he was no longer the rigid old soldier that she used to know.

Since their confession in the hothouse, Colonel Brandon – affirmed by her affection - became more comfortable in their discussions and easily conversed with her on all manner of things. Of course, this eventually led to a deeper understanding of each other, including all the complexities that came from his childhood, his time in the East Indies and his current role as Master of Delaford. Thus, Marianne could not help but feel honored for it was her that the fates has chosen for such a man who, in every way she could imagine, proved himself worthy of society's respect time and time again.

Hurried hoof beats broke the peaceful spell that enclosed the parsonage and though Marianne could not see the window from where she sat, knew immediately that it was Colonel Brandon. A few seconds later, three loud knocks were heard. Without waiting for the parsonage maid, the three main occupants of the house answered the door.

"Christopher!?" gasped Marianne, surprised by what she saw.

There, standing in front of them, was Colonel Brandon in his full military attire with another man who matched his red uniform. Both looked regal, though they both wore a grave expression upon their faces.

"I apologize to intrude like this." Said Brandon

"Not at all, Colonel. You and your guest should come in." offered Edward, remembering his manners despite the tense situation

"Forgive me. This is Captain Foster of the East India Company." Introduced the Colonel.

The young man gave a short nod in acknowledgement and whispered something to Brandon's ear to which the Colonel, in return, nodded in affirmative. Without waiting for further instructions, the young red-haired captain turned around and went to where the horses were tied.

Colonel Brandon, without further adieu, took off his headdress and was promptly showed to the living room.

"I do not have much time. I know this will come as a surprise but I am being ordered to lead my contingent in the East." he explained, facing the three of them who now wore identical masks of surprise.

"Forgive me, Colonel. Are you not a reserve?" rationalized Elinor, who held a silent Marianne in her arms

"Yes, Mrs. Ferrars, I am. However, I received a letter from Lord Hastings not more than two hours ago. Death and illness of several senior officers made it imperative that reserves who are known to be in able condition was to be called. Aggressive expansion in the East will be done in the next couple of months and I am tasked to lead my former contingent into combat."

The intake of breath Marianne took, hard as she tried to suppress, brought the Colonel back to focus as to why he wanted to pass by the parsonage in the first place. Their eyes locking, he took one step towards her.

Assessing the situation, Elinor quickly said: "Of course, Colonel. Let me ask the maid to prepare something for you and Captain Foster. The journey will certainly be a long one."

"And let me get some parish papers for you to look at before you leave." Said Edward, catching on to his wife's train of thought

Marianne continued to stare at him, her eyes not leaving his. Once they were alone, she allowed the tears to fall to her cheeks. From his end, he could not move. Try as he might to walk towards her, the guilt of making her cry made it unable for him to move.

"Marianne?" he whispered

"Will you be safe?" she asked

"I cannot say for certain. Times have certainly changed and though I know I am still in good physical condition, it has been years since I have been exposed to battle."

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, though her voice was unstable, she stood tall hoping to block him from the entrance of the living room and prolong his stay longer.

"I cannot know exactly. It will take over thirty days to travel to Tibet and another thirty to return home. I cannot say how long I will be stationed there though I may be relieved after several months in the field." He replied honestly

"Will I be able to write to you?" she asked, her voice a tinge hopeful given the circumstance

"I also cannot say. Post can be difficult and lost in the way. Though I've experienced receiving letters from home when I was in India, it will come in bulk and months in between."

"Pray, sir, do tell me what you ** _can_** do." Challenged Marianne, frustrated with his pessimistic answers.

"I can release you from our engagement, Marianne. I do not know what will happen to me or when I shall return. I cannot assure you of anything that may or may not happen once I am in combat. I am not even sure how I can send letters back here to Delaford. You certainly do not deserve any of this." He said, voice strong to mask the undeniable pain he was experiencing. Swiftly, he placed his headgear back on his head and proceeded to pass Marianne for the door. However, as he passed to her side, her arm stopped him. Side by side, not looking at each and frozen in place, Marianne asked:

"Is that what you want, Christopher? Do you wish to call off our engagement and leave?"

"Of course, not! I do not want any of this." He replied truthfully, voice barely above a whisper with a tone of defeat.

"Nevertheless, this is what we have. It may not be what we pictured together, but we must settle for fall or winter wedding instead."

"Are you certain you are willing to wait for me, Marianne? It can take months, even years! There may be other suitors, other young men who-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Christopher Brandon!" She warned, her tone strong.

Silence.

A few seconds later, the Colonel finally acquiesced. Meeting her gaze while wrapping his arm around her waist, he asked:

"What would you rather have me do, my Marianne?"

"I want you to promise me you will do your best to keep safe. Promise me you will come home as soon as you can. Promise me you will try to write no matter where you are." She said in return, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her hands grasping the back of his neck, her fingers playing with his hair.

"Alright. Ask me again, my Marianne." He ordered while he gently rested his forehead on hers

"Do you promise to do your best to keep safe?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to come home as soon as you can?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to try and write when you are able?"

"I do. And do you, Marianne Dashwood, promise to wait for my return?" added the Colonel, lips mere centimeters away from hers

"I do." She whispered.

Lips finally meeting, they kissed deeply, forgetting all reason and propriety. Marianne held Brandon tightly, etching every bit of detail – his scent, the feel of his hair, the softness of his mouth – to her mind. Meanwhile, he took her in as if she was the water he needed, storing the memory of her for the long journey ahead.

A few minutes later, a polite cough signaled Edward and Elinor's return. Slowly they broke apart and though they knew their time was over, they did not have the heart to be parted just yet.

"Walk me to my horse?" requested the Colonel, taking her hand and placing it securely on the crook of his shoulders.

"Of course." Agreed Marianne, smiling at him despite the obvious tear stains on her cheeks.

The couple walked towards the parsonage entrance. Edward and Elinor waiting for them by the door, holding parcels for the Colonel. Edward handed his first, a small leather bound copy of the bible. Brandon shook his hand and thanked him profusely.

"Here is something for you and Captain Foster. These were baked yesterday and will keep long for your journey ahead." Explained Elinor, handing him a small bag of bread

"Thank you, Elinor. I highly appreciate it." Said Brandon

"We shall pray for your swift and safe return, Colonel." Said Edward, holding the door open for them.

"I highly appreciate it. Although, I was hoping if you can look after the village while I am gone? Make sure everyone in the neighborhood is doing fine?" he requested

"Certainly, Colonel." Replied Elinor.

Brandon, arm in arm still with Marianne, then stepped out to the snow. Slowly, he and Marianne proceeded to the parsonage gate. They walked together, arms still linked, trudging the snow.

"I've written to Sir John and Mr. Palmer. They have a few contacts who would be able to pass through information. Once news of my deployment reaches them, they will also be able to keep you informed." He explained

"Thank you, dearest."

"Please do visit the Manor as often as you can. I've instructed Mrs. Moore and Mrs. Pratt to allow you access anywhere. Williams have been informed to assist you anywhere in the grounds. Of course, Bernard has already promised that he will keep you company. I do trust that he will keep his paws off of my lady." He said lightly, reaching his horse and untying the reigns from the parsonage gate and placing the gifts from Edward and Elinor in his sack.

"I'll make sure the dog will act with propriety until your return." She replied amusingly

"I've also written to my lawyer. Arrangements have been made for you, Beth, her son and for all possible scenarios. I do not want you to worry of your future." He added with a more serious tone, facing her and holding one hand with hers as the other led the horse to the road.

"Christopher, I worry more about yours. You are the one leaving to fight in some foreign land. What if you meet some exotic woman that would capture your attention?" She admonished, keeping the atmosphere happy and holding him close once again knowing full well that this might be the last time she would be able to

"Then, I will simply have to tell her that Mrs. Brandon is waiting for me in Delaford and there is no spice or tonic that will make me forget about her." He added, giving her the boyish grin she was so fond of

"We must go, Colonel. We must get to the port by midnight." Shouted Foster, reminding Brandon of the inevitable. The sun was beginning to set and the young Captain was already on his horse.

With that, he gave Marianne another kiss though not as deep as the one inside the parsonage.

"Will you forget about me, Mrs. Brandon?" he asked breathlessly

"Never. I have vowed myself to you. Therefore I am yours, Christopher Brandon." She said smiling.

Elinor came near and the Colonel handed Marianne to her sister's supportive embrace. He mounted his horse and swiftly followed his riding companion down the road. Halfway through the Delaford lane, he maneuvered his horse to look back and from afar, he could see his fiancée's tear stained face. Her worried expression etched in his mind for the days to come.


	8. Chapter 8: St Valentine's Day

**Chapter Eight: St. Valentine's Day**

Over a month has passed since Colonel Christopher Brandon left to join his contingent. The village, being promptly informed by Edward during the Sunday Service after New Year's Day, continued on with their matters with a gaze towards the road, ever hopeful of their patron's swift return. Similarly, the Manor staff anxiously continued on with their tasks. Mrs. Moore and Mrs. Pratt, both being highly competent, directed the staff precisely and easily quelled any rumors pertaining to the Master of Delaford. Williams, as well, kept a strict eye on the grounds, making sure that all the other stablemen took nightly shifts to ensure the safety of the Manor. By now, the rest of the county have heard of the Colonel's return to the army and great houses without masters were always a target to many robbers.

Brandon's friends have also expressed their worry with what has transpired. Upon word that he was again called for active duty, Sir John and Mrs. Jennings hastily went back to Delaford despite having just concluded their visit.

"I say, such an unusual circumstance in the most unfortunate time." Stated Mrs. Jennings morosely after hearing what transpired from Marianne

"You said that it was Captain Foster?" asked a strangely serious Sir John

"Yes, Sir John. He seemed quite young. Possibly Edward's age. Flashing red hair." Expounded Elinor

"I had heard of a young red-haired Foster in active duty. He's been mentioned in correspondence before. If he will be Brandon's second-in-command, I believe our Colonel is in good hands." He replied, assuring Marianne and making her hope for the best.

In a regular basis, Marianne was never without company of her fiancé's neighbors. In the process, she too learned of them and easily made friends with the lot of them.

"Good day, Ms. Dashwood." Greeted young Tom Elliott, tipping his hat

"Hello, Tom. Are you on your way to Mr. and Mrs. Collins?" she asked, often seeing the youngest of the village carpenters helping out in the Collins' farm.

"No, ma'am. I'm off to Delaford Manor. Mrs. Moore wrote last New Year's asking for new dressers and I am to take measurements today." He explained

"Might I walk with you?" inquired Marianne, realizing now that it has been weeks since she visited the great house

"Of course, ma'am." He replied

As they walked towards the path to the Manor, Marianne noticed that Tom carried with him a small flute.

"You play music?" she asked, nodding towards the flute that he carried around

"Yes, ma'am. John Collins taught me before he left for the army so I may play for his sister."

"Did he play well?"

"He did ma'am. John was very musical and could learn any instrument handed to him easily. However, he always wanted to join the army for we've always looked up to Colonel Brandon and wanted to follow in his footsteps."

"Christopher's? Why?" she asked curiously

"We were young lads when he first came here as Patron. It started when Mr. Charles Brandon just passed and the village was almost in ruin. A plague hit the farms a season past and bad harvest made some of the neighbors late with their dues. My Pa' was in his last days of consumption and would often be violent with me and my Ma'. One day, John Collins and I were playing in the fields when my Pa' went mad and chased after us, whip in hand. John and I ran as fast as I could, but I fell to the ground. John stayed with me and just when we were to be struck, Colonel Brandon came. He was wearing his red army coat and without hesitation, took the blow. Pa' was shocked, for Colonel Brandon looked exactly like the old Mr. Brandon and Mr. Charles Brandon, and thought that the old Patron rose from the dead!"

With this, Marianne and Tom shared a laugh and as they neared the Manor gate, she asked:

"What happened then?" giving Tom Elliott her undivided attention.

"Colonel Brandon accosted my Pa' and brought him to the Manor stables so he may sleep and think clearly. He then brought John and I home, explaining what transpired and ensured them that my Pa' will never cause us harm again. The next day, he came home, apologized to my Ma' and went to bed. A week later, consumption over took and he finally passed. A few months later, my Ma' soon followed and passed – for she was sickly even before. The Colonel, took care of the expense of my Pa' and Ma's wakes. I ended up staying with the Collins and paying him back by working in the stables every Saturday morning. Though, it was rarely work as he allowed John and me to ride around the farm with him and Ms. Beth."

"Beth?" asked Marianne curiously for rarely was his ward ever mentioned between her and her fiancé.

"Yes, ma'am. Ms. Beth Williams. John, Beth and I are all of the same age and upon him taking house here in Delaford, the Colonel brought her with him for the summers and the yuletides."

"Where is Beth now?" she asked

"They are in a community in the next village where a Pastor and his wife takes in unwed women raising children. She seems fairly happy and her son grows well. I visit them as often as I could." He said, ending the conversation as the stopped at the manor door.

The days gingerly passed by, Marianne being more immersed to the ins and outs of Delaford village and at the same time, more and more anxious of any news of her Colonel. Even the Palmers, who have vowed to keep her informed, have yet to write to her of any new information. However, as days passed without any word of Brandon's safety, Marianne had begun to worry.

"You must not feel too pressured, my dear. Post from the East are often late." Explained Sir John who has taken to visiting Delaford every week to check on Marianne.

"It's been over a month, Sir John." She wailed, anxious for even a semblance of news

"My dear, you will have to remain strong." Reminded Mrs. Dashwood, who now stayed in the Delaford parsonage with Margaret in preparation for Elinor's lying in.

"I am trying, Mama. However, my strength knows its bounds." She countered, taking the seat by the window, catching a glimpse of the sunset.

'Another day without word.' She thought morosely.

"Marianne, you must keep your faith strong." Reminded Edward, placing a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder

"I am trying, Edward. I am trying."

With Mrs. Moore's insistence and the help of Tom Elliott, Marianne had begun a weekly music class for the village children in the Manor's music room. Tom Elliott would go and round up the children while Marianne and Mrs. Moore would wait for them by the gate. They would then proceed to the music room, the future Mistress of Delaford teaching them how to sing rhymes and songs while she played the piano. After an hour, Mrs. Pratt would then come in bearing treats for the children and once everyone has eaten, Tom Elliott will lead the children back to their homes while Marianne would stay in the Manor, either practicing music or taking a walk towards the greenhouse.

On their third music lesson, Tom Elliott had invited Beth Williams and her young son, Collin, to join them. Thus, Marianne and Beth were finally able to meet.

"I appreciate it that you allow me in your company Ms. Dashwood." Remarked Beth as they took a stroll in the Delaford Gardens after the day's music lesson.

"What do you mean, Ms. Williams?" Marianne asked tentatively

"I know we share a common acquaintance and as Collin grows, the dark hair and eyes may seem quite familiar." She replied honestly, eyes darting towards her son who was eagerly chasing a butterfly.

"You talk of Mr. Willoughby?" she clarified

"Yes, ma'am. I know I am being too forward in saying this. However, there is no hiding from the truth for I was pregnant with Collin, hoping some sort of reconciliation, when he was in Barton courting you. Meeting you always seemed quite daunting, especially when Colonel Brandon wrote of your engagement, for I knew quite well that no ordinary woman could have won, not just Mr. Willoughby's but also, the Colonel's heart."

With this, Marianne slowly faced Beth, realizing then that she was not just a former acquaintance of her son's father, but also her guardian's fiancée and thus, the latter's apprehension was more of the Colonel's sake rather than of Willoughby's.

"Dear, Beth. The both of us know of Mr. Willoughby but, it is our connection through Christopher that is stronger. You are Christopher's ward and thus, you are family and I look forward to the day that I may call myself part of your family as well."

Marianne's reply, so sincere and candid, moved Beth to almost tears. Without asking permission, Beth embraced Marianne and the action was equally returned. A few moments later, the two of them, together with Collin, walked towards the parsonage, laughing as if they have been the best of friends.

"Dearest, Elinor. Just a little more." Explained Mrs. Dashwood as she held her eldest daughter supportively.

"I do not believe I can take anymore, mama!" rebutted a frustrated Elinor, sweat dripping from her forehead.

From the corner of the room where she prepared the wet cloth and hot water, Marianne could see Elinor's pain and frustration. Outside, Edward and Margaret waited silently. Thus, all the screams and groans of a mother to be, they could hear.

Earlier that day, she finished her music lesson earlier than expected. To the delight of the children, Mrs. Pratt brought in heart shaped sweets for everyone to celebrate St. Valentine's Day. Beth and Marianne took turns distributing the treats, laughing at the children's antics of trying to exchange with each other. Once everyone was satisfied, both Tom and Beth took the children back to their homes and Marianne started helping Mrs. Pratt and Mrs. Moore in cleaning the music room.

However, in the middle of their tidying up, Williams came charging in, gasping for air.

"Ms. Dashwood!" he exclaimed,

"What is it, Williams? Is it Christopher?" she asked, jumping towards the stableman, a sense of fear coursing through her veins.

"No, ma'am. It is your sister, Mrs. Ferrars! She is about to give birth and Dr. Harris has been called."

Without another word, Marianne took her shawl and ran towards the road to the parsonage, only stopping as she arrived on its door. Upon entering, she found herself being ushered to Elinor's room so she may assist her mother and Dr. Harris in handing the cloths.

"Now, Mrs. Ferrars! Push!" commanded Dr. Harris, snapping Marianne out of her reverie.

With another shriek, Elinor began to push and a few seconds later (though it felt like hours to everyone else in the room), a young babe's cries could be heard. From Marianne's corner, she could see a small infant, covered with an unidentified slop, whose arms wailed about. The doctor quickly cut the cord and covered the babe with a white blanket.

"You have a boy!" announced a very happy Dr. Harris

Elinor's mixed laughter and tears prompted everyone to release a sigh of relief. Edward was led into the room, going directly to Elinor to give her a kiss. Dr. Harris examined the infant, checking for any signs of illness and once he was satisfied, handed the newborn to his father.

As Edward counted the fingers and toes of his son, clearly checking despite his tears flowing, Mrs. Dashwood asked what everyone wanted to know.

"What will you name him?"

A brief moment passed between Edward and Elinor, their look only known to married couples who have known each other quite some time. Marianne noticed how Edward sheepishly smiled and how her sister tilted her head. Thus, it was with no words exchanged but a silent agreement that Edward announced:

"Welcome to the world, Edmund Valentine Ferrars."

Mrs. Dashwood and Dr. Harris both applauded while Margaret and Marianne showered Elinor and their new nephew with gentle hugs. As everyone else were ushered out of the room, giving the new family some time alone, Marianne couldn't help but think about Christopher Brandon and how he should have been here to witness such a happy occasion.

Quietly, she went up to the room she shared with Margaret. As the two of them lay in bed, the darkness of the night slowly creeping in, her younger sister gently tapped her shoulder.

"What is it, Margaret?" she asked silently, her body feeling the weight of the events that transpired today.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Marianne." She greeted, holding her sister close and draping an arm around her waist

"Happy Valentine's Day, Margaret." She replied, returning the embrace as both of them succumbed to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: St Valentine's Day Part Two

**Chapter Nine: St. Valentine's Day Part Two**

"Sir, Captain Foster and Colonel Brandon for you." Announced the Private that was guarding his tent

Lord Hastings quickly stood up from his make shift desk and ushered the red haired Captain and the Colonel.

"Brandon! Thank the heavens you arrived safe!" greeted Hastings, offering Brandon his hand to shake after returning his salute.

"Hastings, it's been a long time." Replied Brandon

"I'm glad to see both you and Foster are safe. I sent him directly and I'm sure both of you are tired from the journey." Said Hastings, offering the two of them a seat inside the planning tent and pouring them both a drink.

"How are the rest of the senior officers?" inquired Captain Foster, taking the drink extended to him.

"Some have recovered quite well. However, the death of the leader of the Fourth Contingent puts me in a tight position." Explained Hasting, taking a seat as well

"Is that why I was called in?" asked Brandon, taking a long sip from the cup of brandy and relishing the burn on his throat as he swallowed the liquid.

"I will be honest, Brandon. You were called in for a more difficult exercise and your knowledge in maneuvering men in this type of terrain came to mind." Expounded Lord Hastings as he unrolled a map in front of the two of them.

"What have you planned?" Brandon asked, studying the map that laid before them

"I need you and Foster to lead the Fifth Contingent of 400 men in this specific part of the valley and I want you to ensure that they will not be able to escape. We will be attacking from the north and once our troops from the First to Fourth Contingent move forward, the Gurkha's only option is to escape through this valley in which you will be guarding."

Brandon quietly scanned the map, looking at every possible option. However, Hasting's plan was sound and he realized then:

"This is a sacrificial contingent, Hastings! I am leading the men, myself included, to a possible death!" he debated angrily with his hands slamming down the table

"Forgive me, Brandon. Though, as you said, it is just a possible death. I will be leading the First Contingent myself and will be commanding the men to take as many Gurkhas as they can to ensure that your contingent will not be over powered." Disputed Hastings

"Lord Hastings, is there no other way?" naively asked Foster who was now pale with worry for his own safety.

Before Hastings could even reply, Brandon concluded:

"There is no other way."

Silence followed the three men. From the outside, they could hear some of the officers laughing and on the farther side of the camp, they could hear a merry tune coming from a flute.

Brandon's thoughts raced in his head. He was a competent soldier, for that he was sure. However, he did not wish to risk his life purposely, especially now that Marianne Dashwood lay waiting in Delaford for him. He questioned Providence as to his fate. Was he not meant to have a happier end? Was he truly meant to die in a foreign land, thinking of what might have been? It was just like his time in India, thinking of Eliza and how they should have been together. Suddenly, he thought of the 400 men he will be leading. How many of them were just like him? How many of them had wives worrying for them back home. Would all of them be sharing the same fate?

"I will not ask this of you, Brandon, if I did not know you were capable of doing so. The operation in India came to mind and your zeal alone during the precarious time saved over 500 lives." Recalled Hastings solemnly

"It's been years since that incident Hastings. You also must remember that I too was saved that night by Sir John Middleton and without his quick thinking, **we** would have never saved 500 lives." Reminded the Colonel, unconsciously touching his chest where a scar was to remind him of that difficult – albeit fortunate – time.

"Foster here has showed great capability. I trust that the two of you have become better acquainted in the past month during your travel. I look forward to the both you working together. I know you will not let each other or the Company down. Prepare your contingent and lead them to their area. We expect to start the operation a week after tomorrow." Concluded Hastings with a more serious tone.

"Yes, sir." The Captain and Colonel both replied, knowing full well what Lord Hastings was not negotiating.

"I have divided the contingent into four, Colonel." Informed Captain Foster.

It's been a week since the initial meeting with Lord Hastings and thus, Brandon and Foster immediately went to work. For the past few days, they've undergone extensive exercises with the troops, preparing the men for the operation at hand. With only a few hours to go until the First to Fourth Contingent start their attack, his men will have to be ready.

"Prepare the men for the final inspection. Ensure the camp is bare once we move towards the rendezvous." Commanded Brandon, climbing off his horse and proceeding to his tent.

"Yes, Colonel." Affirmed Foster, initiating commands to the men.

The days progressed swiftly and Brandon rarely had time to sleep since they left Hasting's tent. His own tent, which he shared with Captain Foster, was bare aside from the cot and side table it supplied. At first, the heat was indescribable, having long forgotten the torturous hotness of India. However, the cool wind of the nights in the Gurkha Valley afforded him a small comfort as he prepared for the days ahead. He had written to Marianne, almost every night before he slept, despite having no means of sending them out. He kept the letters in his satchel which he kept in his horse's bag at all times. He had hoped to see an army messenger so that he may at least send word out to Marianne. Sadly, none passed in the days he stayed in the cam and he was left with a bundle of his letters all addressed to a 'Ms. Dashwood'.

One thing that never left him was his pocket watch which contained Marianne's curl. He made sure that it was securely placed in his coat's inner pocket at all times and never went beyond his tent without it. At night, he would open his pocket watch, ensuring that the curl was still inside its compartment. From time to time, he would twirl the curl around his fingers as he wrote her letters or as he observed the night sky.

As he packed the rest of his things, ensuring that watch is again in his coat. Captain Foster entered the tent and with a sigh announced:

"We are ready to proceed to the rendezvous, Colonel."

The shouts of men and loss were exactly the same as he remember it from his years in India.

The First to Fourth Contingent have been fighting for days and though Brandon's men had yet to stand their ground and fight, they could see and hear the soldiers fighting the Gurkha from their side of the valley. From his station on top of a small hill, Brandon surveyed the land using a brass binocular, observing the movement of the contingents and waiting for the flag signal from Hastings who was stationed on the other side of the valley.

"What do you see, Sir?" asked Foster, climbing off his horse to join the Colonel.

"Nothing but bloodshed and death." Brandon replied morosely, handing Foster the binoculars

"The men are quite anxious, wanting to help the other contingent. I've told them to stay alert and in their spot. Once the Gurkhas retreat, that's the time we attack." Said the young Captain, observing the battlefield.

"Good call." He replied, placing a gentle hand on his chest to check if his pocket watch was where it should be.

"Sir!" alarmed Foster, shoving the binocular to Brandon who immediately checked the field.

"What did you see?"

"Lord Hastings raised the flag! We must proceed!"

Without hesitation, Brandon turned the instrument to view the other side of the valley and from there, he saw Hastings' flag bearer giving them the go signal.

"Lead the first and second team towards the block off point. I will join the third and fourth team once you are in position." Commanded Brandon, climbing his horse swiftly

"Yes, sir!" replied Foster who mirrored the Colonel's action and climbed his horse

"By the way, Foster! What day is it?" Brandon asked forcefully

"The fourteenth of February, sir. St. Valentine's Day."

The heat became almost unbearable. His red coat splashed with a mixture of blood and mud. He had lost his horse a few hours back. Thus, he had no choice but to fight through the field.

Fatigue slowly creeped into his body. He had no notion of how long he had been fighting nor how many men he had killed. However, he could not stop. He dared not to for if he did, he was to risk his life and break his promises.

From the other side of the field, he could see Foster, his head gear lost and his red hair visible against the flames that shadowed the night. He had been fighting with three other men from the second team. He made his way towards him, shooting a Gurkha who tried to surprise him from his right. He took the sword that the enemy held on his hand for himself and swiftly stabbed another Gurkha who went straight towards him with a bayonet. From his line of sight, he could see Foster and another man – the third one who was with them possibly dead – cornered.

To protect his men became instinctive and at once, his feet ran towards Foster and the private. Once he was close, he held his pistol and shot the two adversary who cornered them and promptly slashed the third even before he could draw and fight him off.

"Thank you, Colonel." Replied Foster, holding the private, who seemed to be limping, up to a standing position.

He looked at the young red-haired Captain and smiled sheepishly. He surveyed the three dead bodies in front of him and noticed that his coat have come lose. Placing a panicked hand on his chest he realized that pocket watch was gone from his inner coat pocket. He turned around and despite the mud and the carnage, he saw the precious item only a meter away from him. He quickly walked, knelt down and reached for the pocket watch – the brass metal glimmering against the fire that had begun to spread in the valley.

"Colonel!" exclaimed the Private

"Watch out!" cautioned the Captain

He could not reply nor did he hear Foster's warning as a man came towards him with a wooden club. The last thoughts in his head was to reach his pocket watch that contained Marianne's curl.


	10. Chapter 10: Leap Year

**Chapter Ten: Leap Year**

It had been a sunny day, the last bits of the cold finally drawing out. Marianne continued on with the musical classes a week after Elinor's birth. Her routine now consisted of dropping by the hothouse with Bernard after every music lesson. She had begun learning how to arrange bouquets, similar to that of how her Colonel did it. However, she realized that it was not at all easy and her hands have sported several scratches in the process. Mrs. Moore, upon seeing her future mistress' hands, gave her the Colonel's garden gloves to use.

It gave Marianne a bit of consolation to use the brown leather pair, as if she held his hands every time she wore it. And so, in the days that passed, she went to the hothouse not just learn how to create a perfect bouquet of pink roses, but also pray for Brandon's safe return.

"What do you think, Bernard? Will it pass?" asked Marianne to the loyal St. Bernard who now followed her every time she was in the grounds.

The dog barked at her enthusiastically, wagging his tail though seated on the dusty hothouse floor.

"I'm not sure if he will appreciate my lack of skill. However, I am trying to match his. Hopefully, we would still have a summer wedding and I would be able to fill the aisle with these pink roses."

Bernard gave another enthusiastic bark and went to Marianne, placing his head roughly on her lap as if he was asking for a pat.

However, even before Marianne could indulge the dog, a tentative voice greeted them.

"Ms. Dashwood?" said Beth as she entered the hothouse carrying young Collin Williams

"Ms. Williams! What brings you here?" greeted Marianne warmly, curtsying

"The Palmers, Sir John and Mrs. Jennings have just arrived. They are waiting for you in the parsonage. I passed by Mr. Ferrars down the lane and I offered to fetch you."

"You shouldn't have. You could have asked one of the maids or even Williams." admonished Marianne, knowing full well that Beth was just recovering from a cold that was passed by no other than her son.

Removing the Colonel's gloves and placing them gently on top of the worktable she prepared to walk with Beth towards the parsonage.

"How is young Collin, here? Has he fully recovered from his cold?" inquired Marianne, placing a loving pat on the young boy's head.

"Oh yes! He is has regained his usual energy though now he has grown less rambunctious. I'm happy to say that he sleeps through the night and allows me some peace during the afternoon."

"He will be celebrating his first birthday soon? Are you planning a small tee-a-tee for him?"

"Nothing too grand for Colonel Brandon offered to host it. It would be amiss to celebrate grandiosely without him. However, I've asked Tom to send an invitation to Mr. and Mrs. Collins for I do want them to meet this young one. I did name him after their son and my good friend, John Collins."

"I heard that you, Mr. Elliot and Lieutenant Collins were very good friends." Mentioned Marianne, walking out of Delaford's iron wrought gates and leading the way towards the parsonage lane. Both of them walking languidly to prolong the conversation.

"Yes, that is true. The three of us grew up together. Tom and John are what I consider my true friends. When I was sent to a finishing school, I would write to them almost every day scheming of ways to escape the school mistress. A few years back, I became friends with a more distasteful group of ladies and they encouraged me to drop my acquaintance with Tom and John for they said that they were not the type of men to be associated with me. It was in our excursion to Bath that these ladies introduced me to Mr. Willoughby and encouraged me to pursue his affections."

"Oh, how dreadful!" exclaimed Marianne. In all of her conversations with Tom Elliott, he seemed like a genial sort of fellow. He always acted with respect and at times, even reminded her of Colonel Brandon himself.

"I see it now. Though at that time, my thoughts were only to feel accepted and thus, I encouraged their friendship and Willoughby's attention as well. Looking back, I should have followed my instincts for something told me that it felt wrong. However, if I never met those ladies, I would have never met Willoughby. Thus, I would have never had Collin and despite everything, I am proud and glad to have a son." Replied Beth sincerely

"I know for a fact that Christopher is proud of how you have risen to this challenge. He remarked how good of a mother you are." Shared Marianne, turning with Beth as they entered the parsonage gate, observing several carriages parked along the lane.

"Yes. He has been honest of both his disappointment and happiness of the situation. Though I do know I've hurt him so, my only wish is that in time, I am able to make amends to him and the people I've hurt. That is why I named my son after John Collins and made Tom his godfather for it is my way of reminding my boy to keep true to himself and who to trust."

"I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Collins would be pleased to accept your invitation and would be grateful to hear why your son's name is so. Loosing Lieutenant Collins pained them so and in a way, this would help them heal." Said Marianne, ending the conversation with Beth as they both entered the parsonage.

In the living room, Marianne could see the Palmers, Mrs. Jennings and Sir. John huddled in one corner. Margaret, Mrs. Dashwood, Elinor and Edward were seated on the other side and upon her and Beth's entrance, all hushed conversation came to a close.

Marianne, at the age of nineteen, have become accustom to reading people. Her previous encounter and illness making her realize the importance of being more sensitive to how others behave. Thus, it was in this light that she exclaimed hopefully:

"Is it Christopher? Please tell me it is good news?"

"It is news." Said Mr. Palmer diplomatically, ushering Marianne, Beth and the latter's son to sit with them.

"What happened?" asked Marianne

"You must prepare yourself, Marianne." Warned Mrs. Dashwood

"Prolonging my agony will not help, mama." She countered fiercely

"It is nothing too serious." Said Sir John, though his tone said so otherwise

"Please tell me." Pleaded Marianne, heart beating fast though her body moved lethargically

"A letter arrived from my contact in Nepal who has been helping Lord Hastings in planning the contingents. He has informed of Brandon's orders and though I have no information of his current state I was informed of what he was up against." Explained Mr. Palmer, who held his silent wife's hand as if drawing strength.

"What do you mean?" asked Beth timidly, worried for her protector's safety

"I was informed that Brandon was asked to lead a smaller contingent that will contain the Gurkhas as they retreat. They have been stationed near a valley and Brandon took it upon him to train the men himself."

"How many men, Mr. Palmer?" asked Margaret

"Margaret!" admonished Mrs. Dashwood

"No, it's alright. It seems that Brandon has taught her well." Mentioned Sir John

"The number of men in his contingent will help us identify if he himself will see action. If the men will be of a smaller group, most likely the Colonel will be fighting alongside them." Explained Margaret, giving Marianne a warry look.

"Pray, what is the number?" asked Elinor, cradling Edmund in his arms

"Lord Hastings himself will be leading over two thousand men. Several of the senior officers are to lead of a similar capacity. However, Brandon is to lead four hundred." Dictated Mr. Palmer

"Four hundred! That's practically a sacrificial contingent!" exclaimed Margaret angrily, shocking both her mother and sisters.

"Margaret! Calm down!" admonished Mrs. Dashwood

An uneasy silence followed the remark and though Marianne's heart remained hopeful, she could feel the uneasy seed of worry and doubt growing within her.

"I will not be dishonest with all of you." Stated Sir John, his jolly nature wiped away for a more serious countenance. Instinctively, he took Marianne's hand and held it as if a father would comfort a child. He then began:

"I believe that Lord Hastings called Brandon to lead this contingent due to a previous engagement in India. Brandon and I were placed in a similar situation before and he, together with a small village and our contingent, narrowly escaped death. However, it has been years since and though Brandon is a competent soldier, I cannot be certain of his fate."

Marianne remained stoic, keeping her emotions in check, unlike Beth who was shedding silent tears while cradling Collin in her arms.

"How will we know if he is safe and well? Is there no news of his current state?" inquired Edward

"I've written to my contact and other associations I know to be involved. It will take days, possibly weeks, for us to know of the outcome of the said exercise. Letters from the East are always delayed and at times, lost. Though, I've been assured that news of the Colonel's safety will be a priority." Added Mr. Palmer

"I feel helpless." Admitted Marianne, glancing at everyone, eventually resting her gaze at the Parsonage window that displayed another sunset without her Colonel.

"Dear, Miss Dashwood. You must trust in Providence to deliver him home safely and back to you. We cannot lose hope as he will need our prayers now, more than ever." Quipped Mrs. Palmer, gently placing a supportive hand on Marianne's shoulder.

The succeeding days went with a heavy sense of apprehension for all. The Palmers took it upon themselves to stay in town to ensure that any news of the Colonel may easily be passed to them. Mrs. Dashwood and Margaret, having seen that Edmund Ferrars continues to grow well, returned to Brandon accompanied by Sir John and Mrs. Jennings.

Marianne, wanting to maintain propriety at all times, continued to occupy the parsonage guest room though her days were spent either in Delaford Village – visiting the Colonel's neighbors and helping Elinor with her duties – or in the Manor's music room and hothouse. She continued her usual activities, putting on a brave face for everyone. Nevertheless, once alone, she could not help but weep.

It was in this light that Elinor passed by the parsonage guest room and saw her sister.

"Oh, Marianne!" exclaimed Elinor, throwing aside the parish linen she held to envelope her sister into a tight embrace

"It is so difficult to be brave, Elinor." Cried the younger of the two, holding on to Mrs. Ferrars.

"I know, dearest. Still, you must be strong as the Colonel needs you to be."

"Why is it so difficult?" Marianne asked, sobbing over every syllable.

"What do you mean?"

"The worrying and the constant dread is killing me, Elinor. What if he never comes back? What if something is to happen to him? If only I was not so blind, we could have spent more time together. Maybe this would have never happened if I wasn't so foolish with Willoughby!"

"Surely you cannot attribute the time passed to this. The army would have still called him regardless of whether you have been married or not." Reasoned Elinor

"I feel as if I am being punished for my past actions. As if the fates are giving me a taste of the same bitter pill I have forced to everyone before." Whispered Marianne. Her weeping has subsided but she still cried silent tears.

"He gives all of us challenges to strengthen us, dearest. You are stronger than you think."


	11. Chapter 11: The Ides of March

_Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews and I apologize for the delay. I hope I'm able to make it up by posting this chapter. :)_

 **Chapter Eleven: The Ides of March**

The summer sun shone brightly and the residents of Delaford Village welcomed the month with enthusiasm. Despite the lack of a master, they felt well look after by their parson, Mr. Ferrars, his wife, Mrs. Ferrars and a good friend of their master, Mr. John Middleton. Village concerns and squabbles were easily tended to and though many have remarked that the Colonel would have decided on matters differently, they could not say that they were not well looked after.

Delaford also welcomed the ever constant presence of a Ms. Marianne Dashwood, her worry for Colonel Brandon's safety ever more pressing. Despite the lady's worried countenance, she continued on with the children's music lessons and even accompanied Elinor to her daily visits hoping to be of service to all of Brandon's neighbors.

She has also established a close friendship with Ms. Beth Williams. What started as an uneasy acquaintance – hesitant over their connection to Mr. Willoughby and now, worrying over Colonel Brandon's state – turned out to be a close friendship strengthened by mutual interests and taste. Thus, as the Ides of March came, which happened to be the first birthday of young Collin Williams, Marianne took on Beth's invitation to have tea with Tom Elliot, Mr. and Mrs. Collins and their daughter Lucy to celebrate. Beth's home, which was an annex of a Pastor's home in the next village, was half the size of Barton Cottage and seemed tight for such a party. However, it stood on a good patch of land and the guests were able to enjoy a picnic with a tastefully prepared spread.

Lucy Collins, a very beautiful young girl of nine, took the opportunity to keep the birthday celebrant entertained – playing a simple game of tag. Tom also took to the occasion and played his flute, performing a favorite of Mr. and Mrs. Collins.

"Such a beautiful day! How could I wish for anything more for Collin?" exclaimed Beth, taken by the good weather that accompanied them.

"I'm glad we did not see a spot of rain, though if I took a stroll, I would be sure it would." Remarked Marianne, her self-depreciating humor adding to the merry mood.

The picnic, having all of the guests filled to their satisfaction with both savory and sweet treats, was pronounced close. Tom Elliot took the Collins family home back to Delaford while Marianne opted to stay with Beth an hour more to help with the cleaning up.

"Lucy seemed happy." Mentioned Beth as she entered her home carrying the basket of pastries that were not consumed for the day

"Removing her from their home at Delaford from time to time is a welcome change for her. Her home plagues her with memories of her brother." Concluded Marianne having been privy to the Collins home.

"I'm glad that my home afforded them a diversion." Said Ms. Williams happily.

"Good day to you, ladies!" greeted Sir John from the doorway, bowing to the ladies

"Sir John! What a pleasant surprise!" replied Beth enthusiastically while Marianne and her curtsied "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"I passed by Tom Elliot and the Collins down the lane at Delaford. He mentioned that Ms. Dashwood was still here and I thought it would be nice to walk her on her way back to the parsonage."

"How thoughtful of you, Sir John." Remarked Marianne, preparing her bonnet and shawl

"Do call when you can, Ms. Dashwood. Collin and I are quite happy to welcome you for tea at any time of your inconvenience." Invited Beth warmly as she walked her guest out the door.

"Thank you, Beth. I look forward to it."

Marianne and Sir John started their tread back to Delaford slowly. Sir John remarked on all the usual mundane things polite society required him to say before expressing:

"I must say, Ms. Dashwood. There is a different reason why I have decided to fetch you today."

"Is there any news of the Colonel?" inquired Marianne, a familiar heaviness in her chest following her question.

"No new news, my dear. This is more about what I shared with you that night we heard of Brandon's fate. I wish to explain our past in the East Indies together."

"You mean to share with me your time in the army?" clarified Marianne

"He was a private then. Brandon came to my contingent quite sullen and silent. A favor was called in by a relative of the Brandon's and Lord Hastings was asked to take him in. I was assigned to train him and keep an eye on the young boy.

At first, there was nothing truly amiss. He trained with the rest of the soldiers and did everything he was told. On our contingent's first stipend, he went with some of the other privates to a makeshift pub and they drank themselves to sleep. I thought it was perfectly normal for men shipped to the East tend to divert them so."

"I do not understand why you are sharing this with me, Sir John." Remarked Marianne, concerned with the tone of their conversation. However, Sir John continued on with the story.

"It was during our third and fourth stipend that I noticed the signs. He would spend most of his allowance in liquor prepared by the locals. He would get into petty fights with the locals though nothing serious that warranted my attention as Captain at that time. By the year end, Brandon was known to be a tempestuous drunk of a soldier by the contingent. However, he was still quite the competent soldier and though many enjoyed his company, they knew when to stay away – especially when he searched solace at the bottom of a bottle.

It was during this time that we received a warning from Hastings. Spies have confirmed that the village where we were stationed would be attacked by a group of rebels against the company. We were tasked to evacuate everyone to safety by a fortnight! It was an impossible task, Ms. Dashwood. A village of over 300 men, women and children could not be moved by less than 200 Imperial soldiers. We knew then and there that we would meet bloodshed."

"Surely the extraction went well! You and Christopher are alive and well." Reasoned Marianne as they walked towards the Parsonage lane.

"The villagers were saved. In fact, it was Brandon who thought of way for the villagers to move unharmed. Through careful planning and precise timing, we were able to capture the rebels with only one gravely injured soldier."

"Do you mean Christopher!?" gasped the young lady, clutching Sir John's arm tighter. The gentleman continued on with their walk and his story

"Another private, not as competent as him, was taken notice by the Rebels while the rest of the contingent hid in the forest. Brandon saw this and before the solider was to be struck, he sacrificed himself. Practically threw himself in front to shield the fellow. I will not lie to you the gravity of his physical injuries for which majority left him with scars and aches when cold. Surely, you must have noticed his preference for flannel coats."

"I have." Confirmed Marianne timidly, remembering the many times she used to make fun of his flannel waistcoats.

"However, it is more of the emotional injuries that I would like to share with you. When he woke up, he requested to speak with me and as I approached his bed, he accused me of prolonging his pain. He then confessed of his tale with Eliza and that he wished to die. I then chastised him for such thoughts and continued to help nurse him back to health."

Marianne took the information, keeping her emotions controlled as they continued their walk. It would not do for the future Mistress of Delaford to cry unexplained while walking around the village. And so, determined to know the conclusion of Sir John's tale, she nodded for him to continue.

Sir John, catching her cue, continued on and shared:

"Upon his recovery, he continued with his foul mood and was most of the time inebriated. Hastings and I could not reprimand him for his act of courage was already written in several correspondence. It would not do to dismiss an officer who was well thought of amongst the ranks. Thus, we allowed him to continue on with his unacceptable behavior. He was in finishing his commission to become Colonel when he was called back to England. Charles Brandon passed without an heir and thus, Delaford was now his."

"Certainly something transpired to make him change so? Christopher is the most gentle and kind man I have ever known!" debated Marianne passionately. She could not envision a world wherein her Colonel was described so.

"You are right, Ms. Dashwood. Though I can assure you that time was a major contributor to his countenance. When he first arrived in England after such a long time abroad, his first order of business was to find Eliza. He made use of several contacts and the Private he saved during our time in East Indies was able to locate the lady and Beth in a poor house. Upon Eliza's death, he took Beth and settled her with a family that will look after the child. Every summer, he would allow her to visit Delaford and eventually he sent her off to a finishing school. The rest of the story you may know. Though his recent happiness and change in countenance can be attributed to you."

"To me?" asked Marianne. They were now approaching the parsonage lane and though the long walked they shared tired them, it was the emotional journey their conversation took that truly worn them out.

"You, my dear, have truly cha–"

However, before Sir John could finish his sentence, a hurried carriage passed them, stopping in front of the parsonage. Its door swung open and out came an unusually disheveled Mr. Palmer.

"John! Miss Dashwood!" he greeted running towards them. He didn't give his customary bow though he straightened his cravat while catching his breath.

"By Jove, Palmer! What is wrong, man?" asked Sir John

The commotion attracted Elinor and Edward who then rushed towards them.

"We heard the horses and saw the carriage." Said Edward

"Is there anything wrong, Mr. Palmer?" asked Elinor

"I have just received a letter from Captain Foster." Explained Mr. Palmer, showing Marianne the missive in his hands.

"Oh dear, God! Is Christopher alright?" gasped Marianne, holding Elinor's hands for support.

"I will not prolong this." Expounded Mr. Palmer, looking at the anxious group. He then continued:

"Captain Foster has written that the Colonel suffered an injury and was helped by several medics while fighting the Gurkhas. Once his condition was stable, he was taken by private ship back to the London port. Captain Foster could no longer accompany him for the Colonel took the last room for the voyage but he has promised to take the next possible ship to London together with Brandon's personal items."

"The ship? When does it dock?" asked Sir John frantically.

"Today! This letter was dated over a month ago and due to congestion with the post, it came to Cleveland but an hour ago. I have my carriage ready to retrieve Brandon from London and bring him straight here." Explained Mr. Palmer

"I must go with you, Mr. Palmer." Initiated by Marianne, determined to see her Colonel as soon as possible

"That is brave of you Miss Dashwood. However, I would rather have Sir John come with me. The port is no place for a lady and I will need John's connections to ensure the Colonel's safe removal and transfer." Explained Mr. Palmer

"Surely there is space in your carriage for one more. You cannot stop me. I'd rather be there, even if I have to stay in the carriage the whole day." Rebutted Marianne stubbornly

"Your time is better spent here, Marianne. It would be best that you inform the Manor house and Barton. We can wait for his arrival here and ensure that he is comfortable once he arrives." Explained Elinor, holding Marianne by the shoulders

"I shall inform the village and call for Dr. Harris. Surely he will need some medical attention." Added Edward

Thus, the group dispersed with their assigned tasks. Mr. Palmer and Sir John took the carriage and though they moved swiftly, it seemed like an eternity to Marianne and the rest who were left at Delaford.


	12. Chapter 12: The Ides of March Part Two

_Author's Note: Adding this extra early. Certain engagements during the next few days will keep me busy and I might not be able to write. I hope you all enjoy this. Cheers!_

 **Chapter Twelve: The Ides of March Part Two**

"Why don't you settle down, Miss Dashwood? Surely they are on their way back by now." Calmed Mrs. Jennings, warming her hands by the fireplace.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Jennings. I cannot keep still." Replied Marianne, continuing her pacing on the floor.

Once Sir John and Mr. Palmer took off for London, everyone moved to action. Edward instructed Williams to call Dr. Harris and the parson took it upon himself to go to Barton and inform Mrs. Dashwood and Mrs. Jennings of the developments. Thus, this prompted for the good lady, Mrs. Dashwood and Margaret to rush to Delaford accompanied by Edward.

Elinor and Marianne went straight to the Manor house and informed Mrs. Moore of the developments. Mrs. Pratt was immediately tasked to make dinner for everyone though most of the guests barely had an appetite.

The night continued on and the guest placed themselves inside the Delaford drawing room to wait. Every passing carriage drew Marianne to the window and the silence made her pace anxiously. In this light, Mrs. Dashwood remarked:

"You will wear yourself out, Marianne. Sit down by the fire. The Colonel will need your energy once they arrive."

"You know I cannot keep still, mama." Refuted Marianne stubbornly

"Surely you have the energy to be still." Reasoned Elinor who sat beside a lightly snoozing Edward.

"Come sit with me and Bernard, Marianne. We are quite comfortable here." Enticed Margaret while giving Bernard, the dog, a loving pat on the head.

Overpowered, Marianne finally relented and sat beside Margaret. Bernard immediately placed his head on her lap and she absentmindedly scratched the back of the St. Bernard's ear. Silence overtook the group and though each individual waited anxiously, their nervousness did not allow them to exchange idle conversation to pass the time.

Another hour passed and as the great clock in the drawing room struck nine, Dr. Harris was announced and pleasantries were exchanged.

"Miss Dashwood, I trust that you are feeling well?" inquired the doctor

"Thank you, Dr. Harris. I am well." Expressed Marianne, offering the Dr. Harris a hot cup of tea.

"I was hoping to see you in more agreeable terms. I was informed that the Colonel is stable though I am not aware of the extent of his injuries." Explained the Doctor, taking the cup of tea that was offered to him.

"We continue to pray for his good health." Declared Edward somberly.

"Surely, the good Colonel would be fine. He is a very competent soldier." Remarked Mrs. Jennings optimistically

It was nearing midnight when the group in the drawing room heard the hurried hoof beats. A quick check by the window showed the Palmer's carriage and thus, the group, led by Marianne, swiftly made their way to the Manor's entrance hall. By the time Marianne reached the doors, Mr. Palmer, Sir John and Williams had come through carrying a heavily insensible Colonel Brandon in their arms.

Christopher Brandon seemed like he was in a deep slumber. His Colonel uniform was heavily torn and filthy and his forehead was wrapped with a bandage.

"What happened?" asked Dr. Harris, helping the men carry the Master of Delaford

"He arrived like this and was asleep when the ship docked at the port. The captain said he acquired the injury in a scuffle with the Gurkhas and had been mostly insensible throughout the journey." Explained Sir John

"He barely moved on our way here but we made sure that he was still breathing. It seems that the man is just asleep!" exclaimed Mr. Palmer.

They arrived at the Master's bedroom and Dr. Harris instructed Mrs. Moore and the maids to prepare a hot bath for the Colonel to prevent contamination. As his uniform was being removed, the ladies were shown out of the room and was asked to wait in the library to be accompanied by Edward, Sir John and Mr. Palmer.

"Sir John! Please tell me he will be well!" demanded Marianne while holding on to both Elinor and her mother for support. Her face sprung no tears though her face was pale.

"Hush, child. He is stronger than you think." Tiredly replied the older gentleman. The journey seemed to have drained him of energy and without being asked to, took the lounge chairs by the fire. Mr. Palmer took a chair for himself and soon, everyone settled down. An uneasy silence accompanied them once again.

Hours passed and the clock struck midnight. Despite the lateness of the hour, the group stayed together. Not one had the heart to leave Marianne who would surely stay and wait even a fortnight for news on her Colonel.

"I appreciate all of you keeping me company. Certainly most of you are worn out. I believe it is best for everyone to go to bed. I shall wait here for any news." Suggested Marianne timidly knowing full well that Mrs. Moore has prepared the guest rooms for everyone.

"Nonsense, child. The excitement of our dear friend's return is still keeping us awake. We share your anxiousness to see him up and about. You will see that a day or two in bed will ensure that Colonel Brandon is well." Replied Mrs. Jennings positively, nodding her head to enforce what she said.

"Maybe a game of chess or checkers to keep everyone's spirits up?" Proposed Margaret enthusiastically. She knew full well that the Colonel kept several card and board games in his library.

"What a good idea, Margaret. Though, I believe that a prayer is further called for at this point." Recommended Edward moving the group to form a circle.

"Thank you, everyone." Expressed Marianne, looking at all of the supportive faces of her family and friends that surrounded her that night.

The candles dimmed low and though the darkness of the night sky could be seen from the great windows of the Delaford library, Marianne felt the light from the stars shine above them. Looking at the sky, she saw a falling one and thought:

 _"All will be well. Christopher is home."_

Together they held hands and prayed.


	13. Chapter 13: April Fools'

**Chapter Thirteen: April Fools'**

Several days passed and Colonel Brandon mostly remained unconscious. Dr. Harris took it upon himself to check on the Master of Delaford twice a day and though there were moments when he seemed to awaken, he would immediately go back to deep slumber.

"I am afraid it is the exhaustion out of the whole experience." Explained Dr. Harris to Mrs. Moore, Sir John and Marianne

"Is this normal?" asked Mrs. Moore worriedly

"I truly cannot say. Based on my examination, he took a bit of a blow on the head. The injury is well tended to and is healing well. Upon delivering him here, he was suffering a very high fever and drawing blood helped settle his temperature down. The sleep might be his body's way of recuperating."

"He's been resting in and out for over five days! Can we expect him to awaken soon?" asked Sir John though his tone demanded a more specific answer from the doctor.

"Forgive me, Sir Middleton, but I cannot say as well. The travel was surely hard for his body given the blow to his head and as I said, the sleep is his body's way of recuperating."

"Can he hear us?" asked Marianne, hopeful now that Colonel Brandon was physically present and back at Delaford

"Possibly. Maybe it is best that everyone talks to him and the activity might encourage him to awaken sooner than we expect." Agreed Dr. Harris.

Thus, the next few days found majority of Colonel Brandon's fiancée and friends keeping his slumbering form company. Marianne would often stay by his bedside until dinner time where she would then walk back to her room in the parsonage despite Mrs. Moore's insistence that she stay in the Manor house.

Every morning, she would drop by the greenhouse by dawn and make a simple bouquet of pink roses which she will arrange with the vase in her fiancé's room. She would then read the day's newspaper to him, sharing with him her thoughts on the matter. Elinor and Edward would often visit the Colonel by lunch time and Mrs. Pratt would serve them a small scrumptious feast in the room. Sir John would, at certain days, join them in the afternoon and though the Colonel at times were prone to movement and mumbles, nothing coherent may be fished out of him by his dear friend.

"Even in his sleep he is as secretive!" jested Sir John one afternoon after having a one sided conversation with the Colonel.

Seven days has passed and Brandon's fever eventually vanished though he remained asleep. Beth, Mrs. Moore and Marianne were assisting Dr. Harris in cleaning the Colonel's bandages and Sir John kept them jovial company.

"My word, Ms. Dashwood! You're developing a green thumb yourself. You're almost as good as your fiancé!" Complimented Sir John as he admired the roses which were tastefully arranged in a vase on top of the Colonel's bedside table.

"Thank you, Sir John. It is an activity I am now beginning to fully appreciate." Replied Marianne humbly while helping Dr. Harris dispose of the old wool bandages

"Delaford will be quite lucky to see its Mistress up and about the hothouse." Remarked Beth who was now assisting Mrs. Moore with folding sheets

"If I may say so myself, ma'am. Your presence to will do wonders not just to the hothouse. We look forward to you practicing in the music room as I look forward to the Yuletides." Admitted the housekeeper who observed a faint blush on her future mistress' cheeks.

"And I look forward to your wedding with Brandon…" said Sir John dryly, facing away from his friends bed grinning at Marianne who flushed a deeper shade of red.

"What wedding, John?" asked a weak voice from the master's bed.

 _Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews and again, I apologize for the delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait :) Part two will be longer so stay tuned!_


	14. Chapter 14: April Fools Part Two

**Chapter Fourteen: April Fools Part Two**

There was a flurry of activity in the room and though he wanted to, he could not open his eyes to see what was happening. He could hear voices, one that sound so familiar to him. The rest, he could hear to be women though he could not think of ladies he knew of similar voices.

He tried to move, but his body ached all over so he remained still. He tried to say something, but his mouth would not open still. Thus, he focused all of his efforts in opening his eyes, in trying to not just hear the voices that accompanied him, but to also see them.

Finally, he slowly open his eyes and light greeted his vision. He blinked once or twice, trying to gage his surroundings.

 _'Where am I?'_ he thought with alarm.

He tried to remember where he was last, but he could not recall. Therefore, he tilted his head to check his surroundings and the first thing he saw was a vase of pink roses, aesthetically arranged in a vase. His mother used to make similar bouquets of pink roses in his childhood home.

 _'Delaford… Am I in Delaford?'_ he thought wistfully. He felt cold and he never felt cold in the East Indies.

 _'I am in India.'_ He concluded based on his recollections as a private in the British East India Company.

The voices resurfaced and he could hear the familiar male voice once again. He sounded like someone he used to know.

 _'John. It is John Middleton.'_ He concluded as he silently observed the exchange between him, an unknown lady and Eliza.

The lady looked like Eliza but he could tell she was not her. John seemed a little drained and he now wore a wig – something which he rarely did in India. The other lady looked young but there was something about her vibrant curls and pale complexion that seemed so familiar to him.

"And I look forward to your wedding with Brandon…" he heard John say dryly which prompted him to muster his strength and reply:

"What wedding, John?" his voice was weak but he tried his best to sit up from the bed.

The wave of activity that followed prompted him to sit back down again. A doctor (or a man he assumed to be a doctor) went by his bedside and began to ask him a series of questions. He answered as best as he could but his eyes remained rested on John Middelton and the two ladies that stood beside him staring at him.

"Colonel? Can you hear me, Colonel?" asked the doctor while checking his pulse.

"Private. I'm just a private." He corrected, voice raspy from sleep. He tried to lift himself from the bed but the immediate pain that followed the movement forced him to stay still once again.

He observed that John Middleton gave a confused look to the doctor and the latter continued to ask him a series of questions. He ignored the doctor's queries for a more pressing memory became apparent to him.

He could remember a native, going after a fellow private. He could remember the bayonet and the piercing pain he felt upon shoving Williams away from harm. He could remember a village, women and children, fleeing their combat zone.

He tried to save all of them. Even Private Williams.

"Middleton, did we save them?" he asked.

"Save who, Brandon?" the older man clarified

"The village. Did everyone come out unscathed?"

"We did, my boy. We did."

"How about Private Williams? Was he hurt?"

"He is safe."

Brandon sighed in relief. _'The pain is well worth it if I know that the children in that village are safe. Williams is also a good young man.'_ He thought as he focused his attentions back to John Middleton who then asked:

"Brandon, where do you think where we are?"

"In India, of course." Was the solemn reply

He observed Middleton's eyes widen with surprise and his face suddenly became deadly pale. The doctor paused his examination and whispered something to Middleton which the ladies caught and subsequently gasped in surprise.

Gently, Middleton took hold of the unknown lady's hand and led her to Brandon. She gently proceeded to sit by the Colonel's bedside and with John resting his hands on her shoulders he asked:

"Christopher, I would like you to meet Ms. Dashwood." He introduced

Christopher Brandon focused on the young lady's face. She seemed years younger and though he knew he did not know her, something about her was familiar. Maybe it was her curls, complexion and her eyes which reminded him of the deep blue Indian Ocean. She stared at him and as their eyes met, he finally said:

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Dashwood. Are you a staff here?"

The lady did not return his greeting. He noticed the silent tears she shed and as he tried to lift his hand to extend some sort of comfort, she fled the room.


	15. Chapter 15: April Fools Part Three

**Chapter Fifteen: April Fools Part Three**

'This is not happening.' She thought as her feet brought her down the grand staircase of the manor house and straight towards the lane to the Parsonage.

The tightening of her chest and the panic she felt did not even leave her as she entered the Parsonage door to see Edward carrying young Edmund in his arms.

"Marianne? What is wrong?" inquired Edward, dropping the babe gently in his crib

"Elinor! I need to see Elinor!" she gasped

"Calm down, dearest. I am here." Replied Elinor who was coming from the kitchen, dusting the flour from her apron as she showed herself to her sister.

"He woke up but there's something wrong with him!" exclaimed Marianne, clearly frightened of what she saw earlier

"What do you mean there's something wrong? Is it his head wound?" asked Edward, drawing both ladies to the parlor and away from the crib that contained a sleeping babe

"No, it is not the wounds. Sir John, Beth and I were helping Dr. Harris when he became coherent. Dr. Harris then proceeded to check up on him and Sir John was the one who noticed."

"Noticed what?" asked Elinor, clearly trying to make sense of the whole scenario

"He thinks he is India!"

"India? Did he not go to Nepal and fight the Gurkhas?" clarified Edward who now seemed as confused as Elinor

"Exactly! He still thinks he came from India. He could not recognize me because…" trailed off Marianne, tears now flowing his face

"…he does not remember you." Added Elinor who was now as pale as her younger sister.

They heard hurried knocks from the front door and Edward swiftly answered it. With no surprise at all, it was Sir John and Beth, who both looked a little apprehensive.

"Come in both of you. Marianne has just informed us of the developments and we know this is no time for petty formalities." Said Edward, leading the two guests towards the parsonage parlor where an inconsolable Marianne and a solemn Elinor was. .

"I'm afraid it is bad news. Very bad." Explained Sir John as he took a seat and removing his hat.

"Marianne here has informed us of that the Colonel could not remember." Added Elinor, conscious of the hesitant sobs her sister

"There is more. We've left him with Mrs. Moore for it seems he remembers her. Dr. Harris gave us his prognosis and we saw it best to inform all of you. Especially you, Ms. Dashwood. Do not be shocked but it is memory loss. Amnesia." Clarified Sir John

"Amnesia!?" gasped Marianne who now held on Elinor for support

"I am afraid so. Even Beth here was not recognized and based on Dr. Harris' initial assessment, Brandon has completely forgotten the past 16 years. He thinks he is 20 and back in India where we fended of the natives to save a village."

"Surely this is just a phase. I have heard of cases where those of suffering of memory loss are able to regain their consciousness." Added Edward

"Tis' is true, Mr. Ferrars. Dr. Harris mentioned it himself. He said that only time would tell if the Colonel is to remember us." Said Beth who looked masked by both hesitation and fear.

Marianne, who at that point, felt that she carried the most heartache with the prognosis realized that she was wrong. For Beth, her son's life and future depended solely on Colonel Brandon's generosity. With the grace equal to that of the future Mistress of Delaford, Marianne wiped her own tears and crossed the few spaces between her and Beth to give the young mother a sincere hug as a sign of her support.

The gesture, so graceful and needed by young Beth, was well received and prompted her to finally confess: "I am so scared Ms. Dashwood. What if he never remembers us? What will happen to Collin and I?"

"I am certain things will be alright." Replied Marianne as she continued to hold Beth, praying to Providence that things will, indeed, be alright.

 _A/N: Here we are! Thank you for reading. Will be updating more often now as we are half way through the story. Took me some time to write this and I'm happy with how Marianne is striving on. More on the next few chapters._


	16. Chapter 16: May Day

_Author's Note: First, I would like to apologize for some of the inconsistencies with the previous chapter. I noticed that I keep using Eliza when I solely mean Beth. I've edited the previous chapters and I hope I was not able to miss out other corrections I have to make. Second, thank you for waiting and I trust that you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)_

 **Chapter Sixteen: May Day**

It had been a rough month for Marianne Dashwood.

Upon her Colonel's return and the knowledge of his memory loss, Marianne had been up and about helping Mrs. Moore and Sir John in taking care of Delaford's master. Her new routine consisted of waking up early to pass by the hothouse to make a fresh bouquet of roses which she will ask Mrs. Pratt to include in Christopher's breakfast tray. After which, she will either go to the Delaford library to choose a new volume to share with him or straight to the music room where she will preside the continuing music classes for the children. After a quick lunch at the parsonage with Elinor and baby Edmund, she will go back to the manor house accompanied by Sir John or a maid and keep Colonel Brandon company while he remained confined to his bed as ordered by Dr. Harris.

She could still remember the day that she was introduced to this version of Christopher Brandon and though her rational mind said that he was the same person she promised herself to just a few months ago, she knew deep inside something was different.

 _"John has informed me of our arrangement." Said the Colonel upon seeing her by his door._

 _Earlier, Sir John had called Marianne from the parlor to carry Brandon's laudanum as Mrs. Moore was currently engaged in meeting the staff for their weekly assignments. She hurriedly accepted the errand, eager to be with her fiancé's presence once again for they had yet to spend time alone since his return._

 _"Arrangement?" she asked with a tone of confusion. Christopher never described their engagement as an arrangement, his romantic sensibilities always evident to Marianne since the day she caught him in the hothouse._

 _"Yes. I mean our engagement." He explained with a tone so indifferent that Marianne was suddenly nervous._

 _"And what about our engagement?" she asked nonchalantly as she tried to keep her hands busy by pouring the laudanum in a cup._

 _"Ms. Dashwood, given recent events and my obvious state, I thought it would be prudent to discuss your options." He said while accepting the cup from her hands. He placed it on his bedside table, refusing to drink anything the doctor has ordered so far._

 _"Options? We do not have options, sir. What we do have is a promise." Countered Marianne, seating herself just beside him on his bed, not caring of the intimate distance they now displayed."_

 _Thus, it was Brandon – embarrassed by the lack of the woman's propriety – who slightly adjusted himself away from Marianne. He then faced her and said:_

 _"As a gentleman, I shall honor that promise. However, do note that you can never expect intimacy from me."_

 _To Marianne, it was not the words he said that was the cause for her sudden paleness of complexion. Rather, it was how he said it – commanding and at the same time, aloof tone – which prompted her to suddenly debate._

 _"Forgive me, sir, but that is not what we planned. The man I promised myself to loved me enough and expected a full marriage," She argued with conviction_

 _Replying as passionately as her, he then replied sardonically: "Well do forgive me, Ms. Dashwood. However, that man is gone."_

 _"Then I shall wait for his return as I promised to!" replied Marianne, countering his bitter tone with her more passionate stand._

 _Having enough of what he deemed was a useless conversation with a very stubborn woman, he swiftly (or as swift he could) stood which prompted Marianne to stand as well. Facing each other, he could see her flushed cheeks, eyes blazing with tenacity and her golden curls that seemed so familiar to him despite not knowing why._

 _"And what if Harris is wrong? What if this is what you have – a man with no memory of his fiancé? What if my memories never return? What if this is what you have and I am who you marry? Will you still wait for him" he said directly to her and he saw a certain flash of fear in her eyes._

 _"I will as I am waiting now." She said softly, eyes brimming with tears despite her efforts to look and sound strong._

 _"You are a fool, Ms. Dashwood." He concluded as he proceeded to cover himself with his robe and hobble towards the door._

 _"I will marry you, Christopher. I love you and I may not have said it yet, but my vow to be with you in good times and bad will remain." She explained, standing still as he departed from his room._

 _With a last attempt to sway her, he said: "Then you must content yourself with a marriage of companionship for I can never be intimate with you."_

 _"And why not?"_

 _"I do not love you, Ms. Dashwood."_

 _Something inside Marianne ignited and the spirit she carried – which he thought was pure stubbornness – came back as she exclaimed: "You just do not know it yet! When your memories return, you will remember!"_

 _"Madam, I will honor my promise but I encourage you to rethink your decisions."_

Since then, Marianne rarely saw Colonel Brandon. Despite her many attempts to keep him company, he always found a way to avoid her. On the brief moments that they were together, either accompanied by Sir John or Mrs. Moore, he seemed irate at her. All his answers – albeit polite – no longer warranted longer conversations.

"You must be strong, Marianne." Reminded Elinor one night after their dinner in the Parsonage.

Sir John and Mrs. Jennings accompanied the Ferrars and Marianne that night and despite the polite conversation regarding the Master of Delaford regaining his health, Marianne seemed sullen as the days progressed.

"I try to be, Elinor." Admitted Marianne, giving her sister a tired smile amongst friends

"Surely Dr. Harris sees signs of his memories returning." Assumed Mrs. Jennings as she tried to steer the conversation towards a more positive note.

"Dr. Harris said it might come back in time." Replied Edward optimistically as he was privy to the Colonel's update.

"However, I feel as if each day that would pass, he is more different." Confessed Marianne to the group.

"He is not different. The man you are seeing is the man I saw many years ago. As I've said, you have changed him, Ms. Dashwood. I have every trust that you will do so again. He will come back to us slowly as you have changed him slowly." Explained Sir John as he held Marianne Dashwood's hand like a father comforting a child.

And slowly it went. The days progressed with no sign of the soft spoken gentleman Marianne had come to love. Instead, she was constantly faced with trying to understand this other side of her Colonel. During Beth and Collin William's visit to Delaford, Marianne noticed that they were accompanied by Tom Elliott who, as Mrs. Jennings found out, wanted to ask permission to marry the Colonel's ward. Though she was not privy to what was spoken between her fiancé and the young couple, she concluded that it not bode well. A quick visit for tea at Beth's home cleared everything for Marianne.

"He denied Tom." Straightforwardly explained Beth as she served her guest a hot cup of tea

"On what grounds?" asked Marianne, eyes furrowed together.

"That he does not know Tom nor I well enough to consent on anything that will surely have an impact on the estate." Said Beth, mimicking the aloof tone of her guardian

"Nonsense! He has known you and Tom since you were children. Besides, the whole of Delaford knows how much Tom Elliott loves you and Collin so." Debated Marianne

"I cannot fault him since what he says is true. With his memory loss, he does not even remember who I am to him and will have no grounds to make a judgement." Said Beth morosely as she sipped her tea despite it being hot enough to burn her tongue.

Even the children's music classes were questioned. After one of the classes, Mrs. Moore and Mrs. Pratt spoke to Marianne with their Master's new direction.

"I apologize, Ms. Dashwood. The Colonel would not hear us out and insisted that the music classes be halted." Explained Mrs. Moore, displaying the disappointment she felt.

"Did he give a reason?" inquired Marianne, packing her music sheets

"Not directly, ma'am. He said he did not want to be disturb while he rests." Said Mrs. Pratt, helping Marianne clear her things from the music room.

"Surely the pianoforte will not be heard in the private wing of the manor?" Pondered Marianne

"It seems the Colonel had a change of heart, ma'am." Replied Mrs. Moore, noting the recent change of disposition by their master.

Marianne spoke no reply though her disappointment was clearly observed the Manor cook and housekeeper. As she cleared her music sheets from the music room and gracefully thanked the two elder women for their help, she prayed to Providence that the Christopher Brandon she knew will come home soon.


	17. Chapter 17: May Day Part Two

**Chapter Seventeen: May Day Part Two**

Despite his master's return, Bernard continued to accompany Marianne around Delaford. It was as if the dog sensed the difference in the Colonel's return and continued on with what he knew to be familiar to him – which happened to be accompanying Marianne around the grounds and sometimes, even to the parsonage.

Thus, it was on an unusually bright afternoon in Delaford that Bernard accompanied Marianne while she took an afternoon stroll around the grounds and to the hothouse. Lately, she had come to unconsciously fidget with the garnet ring that adorned her ring finger and as she walked aimlessly, she continued to do so while thinking.

She often continued on with her days masking a face of confidence that her Colonel's memory will soon return. Despite the evident awkwardness that hung between her and her fiancé, she tried her best to act as if everything was well. In fact, since Dr. Harris' last visit, he had pronounced the Colonel's head wound healed though a slight cough still threatened due to his resistance to drink laudanum when prescribed.

 _"You should really lie down and drink your laudanum." Suggested Marianne as she fixed the Colonel's bedside with the necessary bottle and cup for him to use for his medication._

 _"I do not seek your advice madam." Rebutted the Colonel as he continued to stand overlooking the large windows of the master's bedroom._

 _"Please do not get mad. I am just following Dr. Harris' instructions." Implored Marianne, giving him the cup which he out rightly ignored._

 _"Are you the disabled one?" he snapped_

 _"No, but Chris-"_

 _"Then I suggest you keep to your own, Madam. You are dismissed." He barked, returning his focus on the view of Delaford_

 _"You are dismissing me?" replied Marianne incredulously_

 _"Are you not a daughter of a gentleman?" he reproached_

 _"Do not dare drag my father into this!" Marianne said angrily, surprised by his almost insult. Never in her time knowing Christopher Brandon did he dare chide in such manner – especially one so personal to her._

 _"I just thought you were better educated and would know if one is insufferable." He said without even looking at her._

 _She could not reply as the tears threatened to fall. She masked an indifferent expression and slowly placed the cup on his bedside table right next to the bottle of laudanum. Silently, she walked towards the door and before shutting it close she whispered:_

 _"Please take the laudanum and lie down for the night. Your cough is getting worse."_

 _Giving him one last look, she closed the door and leaned on the heavy wood. Allowing herself to silently cry, she heard him shuffling from inside the room. Seconds later, she heard of a glass bottle smashing against the wall and a tin cup thrown across the room._

After that incident, she rarely had the courage to be alone with him. Most of their interaction became limited to the occasional visit with Sir John, Mrs. Jennings or Edward and Elinor who mostly kept him afloat with Parish business. Instead of spending her afternoon in his company, she had opted to taking long walks around the ground or to Delaford's tenants who welcomed her with open arms. Thus, her excursion today with Bernard. Half way from the Delaford gate to the hothouse, she heard a male voice say:

"I was hoping to catch you during your walk, Ms. Dashwood."

Turning around, she saw the Delaford stableman, Williams, giving her the customary short bow which she curtsied in return.

"Good day, Williams. What can I do for you?" greeted Marianne.

"I was tasked by the Colonel to assist you here in the grounds and a lady should not walk far alone, ma'am." Explained the stableman as he walked side by side with Marianne and Bernard whose tail wagged as he they continued on.

"The Colonel talked to you today?" she asked, hopeful that the thoughtfulness she was used to from Brandon is now returned

"No, ma'am. He tasked this prior to his assignment to the Gurkhas." He clarified

"Oh, I see." Disappointment apparent on her voice

They continued their walk and though Marianne now moved languidly, it seemed that Williams and Bernard were still full of energy. They played fetch with a branch of arm's length as they moved. After some time, they arrived back to the lane that lead to the parsonage and a few meters from the gate, Williams said:

"I wish to shed light on the Colonel's current disposition, ma'am."

"Whatever do you mean? You cannot be blamed with his head wound nor should you be blamed for him being called to fight the Gurkhas."

"No, ma'am. I wish to shed light on our time together in the East Indies."

"You were with him when he first joined the East India Company?"

"Yes, ma'am. I was the fellow Private he saved during our time together." He explained straightforwardly.

Marianne was suddenly overcome with the striking revelation. The many months before when she once pondered about Williams and his ties with her fiancé, now made sense. The formality of the stableman which she once thought was unnerving because his decorum was so similar to Christopher.

"I have seen many men suffer similarly before and I talk not about the memory loss, ma'am." He said

Marianne nodded her head and so he continued and said:

"After the heavy burden of death and toil, they come home to find out that so many have changed. Maybe their homes have changed, their children grown or their wives passed. When the Colonel first came home from India that was exactly what happened. Delaford was in so much disrepair due to the negligence of his father and brother, the neighbors he knew were gone and mostly, Eliza Williams – the reason why he had to join the army in the first place - passed."

"If that is the case, have you seen men overcome this disposition?" asked Marianne freely, happy to speak to someone who was able to finally meet someone who understood the changes she's observed from the past few weeks.

"I've known of one and that is why I decided to be his stableman."

"You mean to say – Christopher?" whispered Marianne which Williams nodded with an affirmative. The stableman then relayed:

"I am certain that Sir John Middleton conveyed the events of how the Colonel found Ms. Eliza. He might have shared that it was I, the Private he saved, that found her and Ms. Beth dying in the poorhouse. When we arrived from India, I asked to be of use to him – to repay the life debt I owed – and he quickly requested assistance in searching for an Eliza Brandon. At first I thought it was a sister or a cousin and I ended up nowhere close to finding the woman until a Lieutenant of ours made mention of a poorhouse that lodged women of a certain reputation. Brandon and I rode out from Devonshire to London and upon arriving, we were informed that an Eliza Williams – formerly a Mrs. Charles Brandon – stayed there with her daughter."

Taking it all in, Marianne composed herself and asked: "What happened to Eliza? Was she pulled out of the poor house and moved back here to Delaford before she passed?"

"No ma'am. The Colonel could not for Ms. Eliza was so sickly and Ms. Beth was showing signs of a slight fever as well. He quickly called for a doctor to come, sparing no cost. Unfortunately, she perished before receiving the doctor and only had a few hours to share with Brandon her fears for Beth which he immediately admonished. As she lay dying, he promised to take care of the child as best as he could and thus, Ms. Eliza died with peace in her heart."

"I understand now. A few weeks ago, Tom Elliott informed me of his childhood with Eliza here in Delaford during the summers." Added Marianne, piecing together the various tales from Sir John, Tom Elliott and now, Williams.

"Yes, ma'am. The Colonel, who was a Captain back then, and I were again deployed together and Ms. Beth was placed in a family in the country that looked after her. Later on, the Colonel would be called to take over Delaford upon Mr. Charles Brandon's accident and the rest you may be privy to already."

Both of them stopped by the hothouse door and Marianne, despite the lack of propriety, took Williams hand and sincerely said:

"Thank you for telling me, Williams. More than Christopher's past, I am now more hopeful that he will overcome the loss of his memory and heal once again."

The positive note of the future Mistress of Delaford made the stableman smile and seeing that the young woman's spirits were uplifted, he gave a short bow and took his leave.

Hours later, Marianne's hopeful and positive outlook would completely change.

 _Author's Note: Yay! A longer chapter this time around. I hope I'm able to end this one with an air of mystery because May Day Part Three will be coming soon. Please do let me know what you think!_


	18. Chapter 18: May Day Part Three

**Chapter Eighteen: May Day Part Three**

Marianne mindlessly stared at the roses she handpicked just over an hour ago. Since saying goodbye to Williams, she entered the hothouse with a mission to create another bouquet for her fiancé. She gathered six pink roses in full bloom while humming a merry tune and as she sat down at the work bench to start the work, she saw the Colonel's brown leather gloves – the very same he used on the day they finally admitted their affection – from the corner of her eye. Since that glimpse, she could not help to stop her work and shed a few tears out of frustration.

It had been a month since her Colonel's return and yet, she still felt a sense of longing for her fiancé. With the memory loss diagnosis, the past few weeks were especially hard for her. Though she knew in her mind that Colonel Brandon is back in Delaford, she has yet to truly appreciate his return.

Which brought her back to the brown leather gloves that were before her.

Since his return, the Colonel and Marianne have not shared an affectionate moment with each other. He has yet to take her hand or kiss her – an exercise they often shared once they were engaged and able to slip away from prying eyes. Now, all their conversations were, at most, polite and they have yet to go back to how they were before he left.

 _"It is just the memory loss, Marianne. He will be himself again once he remembers everything."_ She thought to herself with conviction. In fact, it was the very same thought that carried her these past few weeks.

"What are you doing here?"

Cutting her out of her reverie was Colonel Brandon himself. Uncharacteristically, his clothes were disheveled, he had opted to grow a beard the past few days and his hair was rather untamed. Nonetheless, he stood as formidable as always.

"Good afternoon, Colonel." Greeted Marianne, standing up and giving her betrothed a curtsy which she would later on realize he never returned.

"I find myself in a conundrum, Ms. Dashwood. It seems I often have to repeat my questions to you and I detest repeating myself." Remarked the Colonel with a tone of indifference that Marianne was slowly getting used to.

"I am to make you your bouquet, sir. I usually make one this time and Mrs. Pratt includes it in your breakfast tray." Replied Marianne formally, watching the Colonel as he lethargically walked around the hothouse, inspecting the different blooms.

"Who gave you permission to do so?" he asked, with an investigative tone though he refused eye contact with her.

"You did." Was her short and honest reply.

"I have no recollection that I did." He claimed.

"Well, that seems to be a common problem these days." She answered rather dryly.

An awkward silence followed and Marianne, void of anything to do, took her seat and started taking out the thorns of the roses using a small garden knife. Upon finishing the six stems, she heard the Colonel say:

"I forbid you to enter this hothouse again. You are never to come back here."

Confused and outraged by the prohibition, she asked hotly: "Exactly why am I to never go to this hothouse again?"

"As Master of Delaford, I forbid you to do so and that is that." was his explanation, raising his voice a notch higher to prove his authority.

"I beg your pardon, _Master of Delaford_! I will not cease coming here unless you tell me why!" debated Marianne, standing up to face Colonel Brandon who now stood straight by the door of the hothouse.

"Because!"

"Because, what!?"

"Because these are Eliza's roses and I do not want your filthy hands and reputation tarnishing them!"

Another moment of silence filled the room and Marianne, completely confused but, somehow enlightened, asked:

"What do you mean, sir?"

The Colonel, face still apathetic replied: "I have heard of reports of you and a Mr. Willoughby who apparently is also the same man that left Beth with child."

"When you mean reports do you mean gossip?" clarified Marianne who was trying her best to contain and compose herself.

"I mean reports that my poor and penniless betrothed was once the talk of London for giving herself to a libertine she was not even engaged with."

"How could you even believe such claims, Christopher? You of all people should know that London chatter is nothing but babble!"

"You do not deny it then? So, it must be true!" accused the Colonel, raising an eyebrow

"How dare you?!" exclaimed Marianne, charging towards him.

He stopped her easily by grabbing her by the wrists and said:

"It seems I have to rethink my past decisions, Ms. Dashwood, for I am not and nor will I ever be in the habit of marrying _used_ women."

It was not necessarily the insult that ignited her so. Maybe it was the build-up of frustration with the events of the past weeks and months. Or maybe it had been his new tone since waking up – condescending and belittling to Marianne – that made her do it. Nonetheless, and to Marianne's horror, her hand struck him hard across the cheek.

Another wave of awkward silence filled the room. The Colonel's face remained unmoved, though now he refused to look at her again. Marianne, on the other hand, had covered her mouth in shock. In all her years, not once had she used violence against anyone and she never imagined that she will to her fiancé.

Not another word was said between them as Marianne decidedly left him alone in the Delaford hothouse.

That night, Elinor saw Marianne in the guestroom of the parsonage busy packing her things and writing missives.

"Will you not tell me what is wrong, dearest? Forgoing supper is highly foolish after a day spent walking the Delaford grounds." Pleaded Mrs. Ferrars lovingly as a sister would often do.

"I am writing the Colonel Brandon and Sir John?" replied Marianne, facing her elder sister.

"I understand why you would write the Colonel, but to Sir John?"

"I have asked for his assistance in bringing me back to Barton." Declared Marianne, facing the writing desk once again to seal her letters.

"To Barton? Surely you are not to leave Delaford now, especially with the Colonel's condition!" debated Elinor

"That is precisely why I have to leave Delaford, Elinor. I, thank you for your hospitality, but I, must go by the fortnight." She replied, removing the ring that was bestowed upon her by the Colonel and placing inside envelope addressed to him.

 _A/N: Whew! Finally was able to write this chapter down. I've been thinking on how to go about it for days and now that it's here, I'm so happy. Hope you liked it!_


	19. Chapter 19: After May

**Chapter Nineteen: After May**

The same envelope Marianne wrote the night before found itself, on top of the Colonel's desk the next morning. It was delivered by the parsonage maid to Mrs. Moore who, upon finding out that it was from the lovely Ms. Dashwood, hastily placed it on top of her Master's writing desk.

Thus, it was that same morning when Colonel Brandon found the letter on top of his desk after a leisurely breakfast of fresh fruit and kippers. Noting its sender and the conversation (for to him it was just but a conversation – albeit a heated one) that took place yesterday, he took it with him to the library to read its contents.

Swiftly, he ripped open the envelope which contained the missive and it unintentionally dropped his mother's rose gold, oval cut garnet ring which he had seen Ms. Dashwood wear over the past few weeks. He picked up the ring from the floor and gently placed it inside the envelope, exchanging it for the letter. Slowly, he took the missive and read through its contents.

 _Dearest Christopher,_

 _I write this not because I've lost hope in you regaining your memories nor have my feeling changed since you gave me this ring last December._

 _I write this because I have come to accept that I am not what you need nor what you want._

 _These past few weeks have been difficult for you and I. Foolishly, I thought that simply being with you was enough. Slowly, I have talked myself into believing that by enduring whatever hardships your condition comes with, your memories will return in full. However, it is plain to see that my actions have truly caused you more harm than good._

 _You may not remember it yet, but you were able to do great things with your life. You've raised Beth, entirely on your own, to become the strong independent woman that she is. You've revived Delaford, clearing the estate of debt in the first three years of your stewardship. Along the way, you made many friends. All of your neighbors look up to you and from here to Barton, all can only describe you as the best of men._

 _You may not remember it yet, but you also saved my life and taught me how to love again._

 _No words can ever express how thankful I am to have called myself, at one time in our lives, your friend, confidant and fiancée. Though it seems that our fate is to part ways from each other, I do want you to know that I do not have nor will I ever have any regrets in loving you._

 _And even if you may never remember any of them, know that I will continue to keep my promises and will remain always..._

 _Yours,_

 _Marianne_

Guilt engulfed him the minute he finished the letter. As he read out loud the sender's name, he could not help but stand up and pace the floor of the library. In all honesty, he did not mean to be such an ogre to his betrothed yesterday. Most of the time in her company, he often kept to himself despite the fact that he knew deep down he was truly displeased with the situation. Even with his faulty memory, he was certain he wanted to marry. However, the problem solely rested on the fact that he wanted to only marry Eliza – a woman he now understood to be long gone. Thus, Marianne Dashwood represented everything he despised - the loss of the woman he loved and the loss of the childhood innocence he sought after.

Seeking air, he left the room for the Delaford balcony and upon reaching the balcony's edge, he was greeted with the view of the parsonage lane, where the silhouettes of many of his neighbors bid goodbye to a young lady stepping into a carriage.


	20. Chapter 20: After May Part Two

_Author's Note: Again, I apologize for the delay. I will be honest and say that I found it extremely difficult to write this chapter because this was the reason the whole story came to be. I've imagined this scene over and over again in my head for years now and I wanted to capture everything as I thought it to be. Thus, the difficulty in writing it._

 _Still, hope you all enjoy!_

 **Chapter Twenty: After May Part Two**

"Are you certain you would not rather stay, dearest?" affectionately asked Elinor a hundredth time that day.

"You know my heart better than anyone, Elinor. I must go back to Barton today." Replied Marianne decidedly as she hastily dropped all her musical sheets inside her carrying case.

Having sent the letter to Colonel Brandon and Sir John the night before, Marianne busied herself by packing her belongings which heftily accumulated during her stay in the Parsonage's guestroom. Uncharacteristically, she acted swiftly, quite unlike of her usual leisurely mannerisms. This behavior was not lost to Elinor who felt like her younger sister was making such an irrational choice.

"Might we not persuade you to stay until a fortnight?" asked Edward as he cradled a sleeping Edmund in his arms.

"I appreciate the invitation, Edward. Nevertheless, I have written to Sir John asking him to fetch me by this afternoon. I am certain he is on his way now. " Explained Marianne as she folded one of her gowns to fit her trunk.

"He is in fact here." Announced Sir John amidst the surprise of the group. Greetings and curtsies were exchanged and the older man then proceeded to explain himself:

"Upon receiving your letter, I hurried here to Delaford. I decided to announce myself as the parsonage maid and my man is busy loading the first of your trunks."

"I thank you for your prompt action, Sir John. I often wonder what I am to do without you." Said Marianne gratefully. Truly, Sir John became the father they lost the day they moved to Barton and she was now able to appreciate his continuous support to her and her family.

"I will not hide my disappointment in your decision, Ms. Dashwood. I was hoping that I might still convince you to stay. I know that you love Brandon still." Replied Sir John

"It seems Marianne is quite decided to leave, Sir John. We have tried to persuade her otherwise, but to no avail." Remarked Edward solemnly

"What Edward says is true. I cannot stay a minute longer though I beg you to let my reasons be my own." Plead Marianne as she knew how persuasive her sister, brother-in-law and Sir John could be when combined.

"I see. I will not propose to know your heart more than your own, my dear. If you believe this is for the best, then I trust it is." Replied Elinor, finally consenting to her sister's wishes.

"It is, Elinor. You know my own heart, at times, better than my own. You know that I do not love him less from the day I promised myself to marry him. My reason for leaving Delaford is completely different and I implore you that we leave it at that." Explained Marianne, packing the last of her travelling case.

"Very well then. I will check on the carriage and ensure your things are in order. However, you might find a few people outside wishing to see you." Pronounced Sir John as he bowed to the ladies and Edward and took the last of Marianne's cases to the carriage.

"This is goodbye then." Concluded Edward, genuinely sad to see his sister go.

"We doubt that you can be convinced to visit anytime soon." Added Elinor, walking her sister, hand-in-hand, towards the parsonage door

"Maybe someday, Elinor. I have come to love Delaford and it is painful to think of not returning, but for now, I have to go. This is not where I should be." Said Marianne with such a tone of finality that Elinor could not help but embrace her tightly.

Goodbyes were exchanged and little Edmund was brought out by his father so her aunt may kiss his chubby cheeks goodbye. Marianne was composed and sure that though she will not visit her sister soon, the Ferrars will not resist an eventual customary visit to her and their mother in Barton.

Thus, with a sensible smile, she opened the Parsonage door and was surprised to see several of the village folk waiting for her. Mrs. Collins were there together with Lucy. Tom Elliott, Beth, and her son Collin also stood in attendance together with Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Miss Johnson and the children who were part of the music club.

"We heard you were leaving, Ms. Dashwood." Mrs. Collins explained, young Lucy by her side.

"Yes, I am." Confirmed Marianne.

"We'd like to thank you, ma'am for everything you have done for us. The village will surely miss you." Said Miss Johnson with a kind smile

Marianne smiled – albeit sadly – at them. She knew that this would most likely be the last time that she would see most of these people and though she never became the Mistress of Delaford Manor and Village, she became their friend.

"I thank you, all." Said Marianne graciously, shaking hands with the most of them and embracing Beth tightly.

At the end of the lane, right before Sir John's carriage, stood Mrs. Pratt, Mrs. Moore and Williams. Somberly, they curtsied at her and Marianne curtsied back. The three staff members of the manor held various items in their hands and as Marianne approached them, they offered the tokens to her.

Mrs. Pratt handed her a box similar to the one that the Colonel handed her mother during Christmas Day. Marianne accepted it graciously as the cook explained:

"I know these are your mother's favorite and I had so looked forward to making more in the coming years. I hope you do not mind me sending some to Barton from time to time."

"I would be pleased to receive them. My mother as well." Replied Marianne with a smile, moving towards Mrs. Moore who handed her a bouquet of roses.

"I know I am not as talented, ma'am. Yet, I could not think of something more fitting to give. The hothouse will surely miss you skill." Explained Mrs. Moore

"Thank you, Mrs. Moore. Your support these past few months has been invaluable." Thanked Marianne and as she moved to Williams, the stableman handed her a small box.

In the box, lay Colonel Brandon's brown leather gardening gloves, the very same ones he used the day he proposed. It was also the same pair Marianne had been using since she started making bouquets of her own. The tip of her fingers unconsciously began to trace the worn pair adoringly and as Marianne who was overwhelmed by emotion looked up from the symbolic gift to its benefactor, she whispered:

"Thank you."

Williams did not reply, but he tilted his head slightly and finally, at long last, graced Marianne Dashwood a smile.

Remembering the man who surely will not miss his gardening gloves, Marianne once again moved towards Mrs. Moore and with a quivering voice, instructed:

"Please make sure he drinks his laudanum. Dr. Harris said he has to have at least a cup a night."

"Do not worry, child. We will take good care of him." Replied Mrs. Moore who then held Marianne's hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Moore. Thank you, all of you." Expressed Marianne, facing the housekeeper, cook and stableman.

"Ms. Dashwood, Marianne? We must go." called Sir John from the door of the carriage. The man himself was already seated inside.

Pressing her hand with Mrs. Moore once more, she let go and walked towards the carriage doors. Sir John was already ushering her in. Before entering the carriage, mid-step, she paused and was half tempted to look back and see the Manor once more. Yet, she stopped herself and decidedly entered the carriage to be seated beside Sir John not knowing that if she turned her head to view the Manor and its balcony, she would have seen a silhouette of a man watching her as he clutched on an all too familiar letter.

Once seated inside, the carriage driver was instructed to proceed and Marianne faced the window to wave goodbye to the villagers. She smiled at them, waving especially to Beth and little Collin whom she will surely write and invite to Barton with her mother's permission.

As they moved from the familiar landscape of Delaford Village to the unacquainted path of the woods, her smile began to waver and her thoughts now became more somber in nature. By the time they crossed a bridge two miles into their journey, Marianne had begun to tear up and cry earnestly. For the past few weeks, she had remained calm and poised amongst her fiance's neighbors and friends. However, the pent up frustration, the constant need to be vigilant and the pain of finally realizing that she will no longer marry Christopher Brandon broke the last remaining walls of her strength.

She had felt this once before. It seems she was destined to feel it over and over again.

With no one else to comfort her, Sir John supportively embraced her as she wept on his arms. Like the father she lost, he patted her shoulders and to further comfort the girl, said: "Hush now, child. It is over now."

It truly was for Marianne accepted, in that moment, that her relationship with her Colonel was over.


	21. Chapter 21: After May Part Three

**Chapter Twenty-One: After May Part Three**

Marianne's return to Barton was greeted with mild enthusiasm by her Mother, Mrs. Jennings and Margaret. They received a letter from Elinor earlier the day about Marianne decision to leave Delaford and thus, they proceeded to tread lightly.

The days that followed since she set foot back to Barton cottage paved way for Marianne to find a new routine. The day after her arrival, she tried her best to play the pianoforte, but she could not make her fingers even touch the keys without remembering the instrument's benefactor. Days after, she tried reading her books, taking Edmund Spencer's Faerie Queen with her by the gardens. However, she could not focus on her reading without recalling the Colonel's voice reading out loud to her.

Thus, months passed without her touching the pianoforte in their living room or the books in her room. Her days were spent writing to Elinor and Edward about baby Edmund or to Beth and little Collin who, according to his mother's description, grew more and more each day. On certain times of the week, she would be tasked by her mother to help with Margaret's tutoring.

"I think it would be best if you are to teach Margaret to sow, Marianne, rather than to drill her with her French verbs." pronounced Ms. Dashwood one afternoon.

The ladies were seated in their dining room table. Mrs. Dashwood was busy listing all the items they will ask Betsy to buy in town. Hence, Marianne was tasked to ensure that Margaret master her French verbs by the end of the week.

"You know very well that French never suited me, mama." Retorted Marianne with frustration.

" _Je suis d' accord!_ " fluently remarked Margaret while showing a smug smile. Thus, this prompted the rest of the inhabitants of the dining room to laugh out loud.

The month of May turned to the month of June. Though Marianne gave all outward appearance of being happy to be back to her mother and younger sister's presence, at times she is caught by Mrs. Dashwood to be feeling else wise.

Once, Mrs. Dashwood passed by Marianne's room and upon seeing the door ajar, she took a peek to check if everything was alright. What she saw was her daughter holding on to a pair of brown leather gardening gloves while crying silently. Marianne held on to it quite reverently and though she made no sound, her sobs made her whole being shake.

Invites to Barton Park were frequently dispatched and though Mrs. Jennings and Sir John provided good company, Marianne often was lost in her own thoughts.

"I daresay, Ms. Dashwood. You are quite silent tonight. Is anything wrong with the cook's feast?" commented Mrs. Jennings during dinner.

"Nothing is wrong, Mrs. Jennings. I am merely savoring the scrumptious fish your cook has prepared." Replied Marianne gracefully having been caught lost in thought once again.

"Oh my, child! I shall tell cook that you love tonight's fish and make sure we have it again in your next visit." Exclaimed Mrs. Jennings happily

However, Sir John – who was seated closer to Marianne – noticed that she did not even eat her cut of fish that night.

During another hot summer's day in Barton Cottage, Marianne voiced out her desire to read by the front garden to take in the sun. Though she brought a book with her, she could not dare continue as once she opened the pages, she was accosted with rose petals Elinor and her once tried to turn into potpourri while she stayed in the parsonage. It instantly reminded her of the day the Colonel left to fight for the Gurkhas and thus, she could not hold the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Marianne? I need you to take note of our supplies in the cupboard and make a list of what we need as I will help Margaret with her French." Interrupted Mrs. Dashwood from the cottage door.

"Coming, mama!" replied Marianne as she hastily wiped her tears away, making sure that her cheeks were dry as she passed by her mother.

Mrs. Dashwood, seeing her daughter once again silently distraught, stopped her daughter and finally said:

"Marianne, I have seen you hide yourself whilst you cry in anguish for the past few months now. I know heartbreak brings us all pain and yet, I wonder if yours will ever subside. Surely, your heart will one day mend and you may love again."

"I have no wish for my heart to mend or my pain gone, mama." Confessed Marianne as she faced her mother, a certain sense of serenity imbibing her

"What do you mean, dearest? Surely, you would like to forget everything by now?" stated Mrs. Dashwood, comparing her daughter's actions as to the time the young girls was besotted with Mr. Willoughby

"No, mama. That is the last thing I wish to do. I do not want to forget."

"Even if remembering only brings you pain?" questioned her mother, knowing very well that her daughter's romantic sensibilities almost cost the young girl's life. Since finding her daughter bedridden in the Palmer's home, she had vowed to add reason to her daughter's romantic sensibilities.

"Do not fear, mama. I will not put myself in harm's way as with Willoughby. I was very foolish then." Catching on to her mother's intentions.

"They say time heals all wounds. You do know that you are the only one remembering Colonel Brandon the way he was? The man himself does not remember you or your engagement. Surely, your heart will heal and you will love some other lucky fellow once again" reminded Mrs. Dashwood knowing full well from Sir John of the Colonel's memory loss.

"That is the dilemma then, is it not? I do not want to heal or forget because when I feel the pain, I am reminded of how he promised himself to me and I to him. I know he will never remember, but I do. I remember every moment, every touch and every word. I remember the man who saved me by carrying me five miles into the rain as I shivered in his arms. I can remember him befriending me, in this very lawn as we bantered about Spencer, Shakespeare and Cowper. Though it seems it is not to happen, I can remember talking to him about our future, spending the rest of our lives together and sharing his home and his name." Explained Marianne gently as she passed her mother and went straight to the cottage door. Before entering their home, she turned to her mother. Clutching the rose petals in her hand which now rested on her heart, she added:

"That is why it hurts, mama. It hurts because I remember and even if he does not, I will continue to remember." Declared Marianne gently. Slowly she turned around towards the kitchen to start with the list.


	22. Chapter 22: St Andrew's Day

_A/N: Thank you for all of the heartwarming reviews! Truly appreciated it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As we near the end, I hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I did :D_

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: St. Andrew's Day**

Several months passed since Marianne Dashwood left the Delaford parsonage to live again with her mother and younger sister in Barton. Since that day, the Master of Delaford became a quiet figure amongst his neighbors. This was because Colonel Brandon took it upon himself to be familiarize with Delaford's books in the solace of his home before meeting his neighbors. It took months of looking at several years of accounting and only when he was familiar with the more recent transactions done in his name did he wander down to be acquainted with his neighbors once again.

Slowly, he was able to build a certain sense of camaraderie with his tenants once more. Upon showing genuine interest in their affairs and betterment, he became the trusted figure they have come to know. Thus, as autumn began, he took it upon himself to ensure that most of the leased farms in the village had a good harvest and will celebrate a good Christmas season.

Meanwhile, Delaford Manor hosted several dinners for various visitors during the past months. Though the Dashwoods were no longer a constant guest, Sir John Middleton and Mrs. Jennings continued to visit the Colonel in his home. In addition, the Colonel often welcomed Mr. and Mrs. Palmer who travel from Cleaveland so they may visit him. Thus, it was one afternoon where the Palmers were announced with another person in their party.

"Mr. and Mrs. Palmer, and Captain Foster for you, sir." Announced Mrs. Moore as she curtsied to Colonel Brandon

"Captain Foster, you say?" clarified Colonel Brandon

"Yes, sir. The same man who visited you prior to your assignment abroad, sir." Explained Mrs. Moore, as she moved to open the door to enter the guests in.

Pleasantries were exchanged and the Colonel faced Captain Foster to ask:

"I was made aware that you knew me before my assignment with the Gurkhas. Am I correct to assume that we were commissioned together?"

"Yes, sir. We served side by side as instructed by Lord Hastings. In fact, I was the one who gave you your orders." Explained the red-haired boy.

"I am certain that Palmer here has informed you of my current situation." Inferred Colonel Brandon as he led his guests from his personal library to the sitting room.

"Oh dear, Brandon. We are not as wicked as you may think. We have informed Captain Foster of your condition from the moment we picked him up from the Port." Explained Mrs. Palmer adding a laugh to lighten the mood.

"Has there been any changes in your condition, Colonel?" asked Mr. Palmer

"Unfortunately, none. I have yet to recollect any of the memories I have lost. Though I have read through the estate's books to familiarize most of the transactions for the past years."

"I trust that this might help your situation, Colonel." Offered Captain Foster as he handed him a cloth-wrapped box.

"A gift?" asked Brandon with quizzical brow

"No, these are your personal items which Foster took it upon himself to deliver to you personally." Explained Mr. Palmer frankly.

"Or what is left of it." Quipped Foster giving the Colonel a sheepish grin for good measure.

Colonel Brandon took the box and gently opened its lid. He then started to pick at the items, the biggest being a series of letters for a 'Ms. Marianne Dashwood' which were bundled up by a blue ribbon.

"How lovely! I am sure you promised to write to Ms. Dashwood every day when you were away and you kept that promise despite having no way to send them back home." Established Mrs. Palmer, clasping her hands with enthusiasm.

Brandon held his peace and choose not to reply to Mrs. Palmer's enthusiasm. Instead, he continued pursuing the contents of the box and was surprised to see a badly beaten pocket watch. Holding it in his fingers, he glazed at Captain Foster who explained:

"It seemed awfully important to you, sir. You kept it with you all throughout our stay in the mountains and I never saw it leave your body until you were attacked. I decided to retrieve it from the field after you were sent to the medics."

"Thank you, Foster. I truly appreciate it." Replied Brandon though his voice seemed indifferent.

He placed the timepiece back in the box and dug through a few more items, seeing a worn coin satchel (surprisingly with coins intact) and spoiled – albeit white – kerchiefs that will not be saved by any amount of washing. After a few more minutes exploring its contents, he placed the box down and returned his focus to his guests.

"Well? Any memories triggered by your personal articles? I am sure Ms. Dashwood's letters would have made you recall a few things." asked Mrs. Palmer curiously.

"I encourage you to stay away from my personal affairs, Madame. However, to satisfy your curiosity, I say that these items never belonged to me." Replied the Colonel bluntly.

This in turn made both Mr. Palmer Captain Foster to look at him quizzically while Mrs. Palmer, finding an unknown joy with his remark, laughed out loud.

That night, once the Palmers left for Cleavland and Captain Foster was instilled in one of Delaford's guest rooms, Colonel Brandon ordered for water to be brought up to his dressing room for a hot bath. The maids, quickly acted upon it and nearly half an hour after their Master's request, Brandon could be found in his Claw foot tub relaxing for the night.

He had brought the box with him once again and as he settled in to enjoy the warmth the water had to offer, he reached for the box. Pulling out the letters which he took interest earlier that day, he took out each letter chronologically and began to scan with mild interest.

It was a series of letters in his writing depicting his journey to fight the Gurkhas. All were addressed to Ms. Dashwood and each missive was so informal that Brandon could barely believe it was him. Never in the years he could remember did he write so casually and yet, he could not find fault in any of them for his writing – from the strict cursives to his polished signature – was clearly evident.

Discarding the letters to the side and away from the tub, he reached out for the pocket watch. Removing the mud from the mangled piece, he could see his initials engraved in front of the timepiece though he could not recall how he acquired it. As he tried to make the item clearer, using the same water from his tub to wash away the remaining mud that clung to the item, he found the latch that held the hunter-case locked. Slowly, he brought it up to his face and unlocked the timepiece. He was surprisingly greeted with a working watch though the class of the face was slightly cracked.

"Well, I be damned." He sighed, surprised with the workmanship of the clock that made it so durable.

His eyes then traveled from the face of the clock to the side of it where a lock of hair tied with a thin thread was held in place. Curiously, he picked up the curl and a sudden rush overcame him.

He tried to regain composure and yet, all he could was close his eyes as a series of thoughts assaulted his senses. A nagging pain in his head followed and as he closed his fist around the curl, he close his eyes in the hopes that the pain would stop.

The first thought was that of Beth Williams, so much alike with his beloved Eliza but also so different. Years later as Beth was set to live in a family in the country where she could finish her studies, he was able to finish his commission to become Colonel.

 _"Job well done, Brandon, my boy!" greeted John Middleton who was him the day he completed all of the requirements._

 _"Thank you, John! I owe you more than I will be able to repay you."_

 _"Nonesense, my boy! Though you can repay me by joining my mother-in-law in her estate at Barton Park for a few weeks. I would love nothing more, but your company during a hunt." Invited Sir John with such goodness and passion that Brandon could not say no to._

The next series of thoughts were a blur though the thread continued. There were dinners at Barton and at his home in St. James' Place, London. Eventually, there was Delaford, upon Charles' death and he was re-introduced to the staff with an addition of his own.

 _"I am very happy you have decided to stay here with me, Williams." He admitted to the stableman_

 _"It is the least I can do, sir. My life will always be indebted to you." Replied Williams seriously as he saddled the horse_

 _"Nonsense! You are your own man! I will not hold you in servitude just because of what happened in India! We are all soldiers and you would have done the same for me if the situation was reversed."_

With that, he sped away on his horse. He had ridden, countless of times, from London to Delaford, from Barton to Delaford and from Devonshire – where Beth took school – to Delaford. Then one day, he had ridden to Barton, like the many times before only this time, he was welcomed by such an unusual voice accompanied by the pianoforte.

 _"What a pity you are late Colonel. You have not heard our delightful songbird, Ms. Marianne." Exclaimed Mrs. Jennings as he continued to gaze at the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on._

He could now remember memories of meeting the Dashwoods. Wonderful ladies and such a loving family – so different from his own. Mrs. Dashwood, always happy to spoil her daughters. Ms. Dashwood, Elinor, who knew and understood his silent longing for Marianne. Of course, Captain Margaret, the adventurer. They could always be found in Barton and he became a constant guest as well. Prior to a hunt. Sir John's roguish smile came with no surprise as they continued to clean their guns. The man continues to probe and he decides to end his questions once and for all as he says:

 _"Marianne Dashwood would no more think of me than she would of_ _you_ _, John."_

Marianne. From the day he met her through the days he assumed she was to be betrothed to Willoughby, he was mercilessly in love with her. All he wanted was to see her happy and it hurt to know that she will never find her happiness in him. Thoughts of her flooded him and it quickly changed to him running through a field. A feeling of dread that spoke more than the thunderstorm he faced. How could he have not prevented this?

 _"Marianne!" he screamed against the howling winds. Worry, dread and frustration seemed to fuel him._

 _"Marianne! Where are you!?" he tried again, fighting the rain as he crossed another hill. It had been over a half hour and he was worried that the girl would be drenched through._

 _Finally, he saw her on top of the hill, overlooking what he knew to Combe Magna._

 _"Marianne?" he gasps as he reaches her._

 _"I do not understand." She whispers, acknowledging his presence though her eyes continues to sullenly stare at Combe Magna_

 _"Understand what?"_

 _"Why it hurts so much." She explains, facing him with her cheeks stained with tears._

 _"Nor can I, Marianne. Yet, here we are." He says as he goes closer to her, removing his coat to shield them both from the rain._

 _"I have been such a fool. I am so sorry." She says to him, obviously embarrassed._

 _"You have nothing to ever apologize to me, Marianne." He says in comfort, handing her his white handkerchief though it was no used due to it being drenched with rain._

 _She reaches for it. However, she falls to her knees and he catches her just in time before she falls to the ground._

The thread of thoughts continued to assault him and as he began to recall other events of his life, he began to realize that these were no longer thoughts - they were his memories. As he opened his eyes, splitting headache still ever present, laughter rumbled from his chest and a smile graced his lips.

"Finally."


	23. Chapter 23: The Day after St Andrew

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Day after St. Andrew's Day**

The day started out like any other. Marianne woke up to the sound of her mother and Margaret preparing for the day. She herself, though uninspired to continue with yesterday's unfinished task of teaching Margaret how to sew, immediately got out of bed to also prepare for the day.

She started dressing. Removing her nightgown and replacing it with her gown for the day – a dark blue dress that seemed to match her recent lethargic mood. She took her time with her hair, ensuring that chignon held tight and once content, went down to join her mother and sister in their dining room.

Like most of their breakfasts, the ladies discussed all manner of things. From Margaret's investigation of the foxhole by the river and Marianne's progress with the gardens outside, Mrs. Dashwood made sure that their first meal of the day was always to be a happy and intimate one.

During that particular day, the ladies of Barton Cottage were happily enjoying their breakfast of fruit, cheese and bread. Margaret was sharing an unusual dream she had when their manservant interrupted them.

"Good morning, ma'am. Ms. Dashwood, Miss Margaret." Greeted Thomas with a bow to each

"Good morning, Thomas. Anything you need today?" asked Mrs. Dashwood, grateful for the ever faithful manservant.

"Not for me, ma'am. But Sir John Middleton's man is outside bringing in this. He says he ought to stay for a reply." He explained, handing the matron a missive from Barton Park's master.

Mrs. Dashwood opened the envelope and read through the letter while her daughters continued on with their breakfast. Margaret was just about to continue her story when Marianne, seeing her mother's grave expression, asked:

"What is it, mama?"

Mrs. Dashwood placed the letter down at the table and replied: "Sir John is inviting us on an impromptu picnic this afternoon. The Palmers have come from Cleavland bringing in Thomas. A similar invitation was sent to Edward and Elinor asking them to bring young Edmund as well.

"How exciting! I am sure Edmund has grown so much!" exclaimed Margaret, fond of her nephew from her short time spent in the Delaford Parsonage

"We are not going." Declared Mrs. Dashwood, finality in her tone.

"Why, mama?" asked Marianne

"Sir John has explained that since Elinor and Edward could not be expected to travel by coach while carrying a young babe. Thus, Colonel Brandon and a Captain Foster have been invited as well. The Colonel's carriage will be bringing all of them from Delaford this afternoon." Explained Mrs. Dashwood.

A sense of unease descended upon the three ladies. Even young Margaret felt the tension and wisely kept quiet. A few minutes passed when Mrs. Dashwood remarked:

"We will not go. I will send my regrets to Sir John and inform him that our day is already planned."

"Nonsense, mama! To not go will surely offend Sir John. You do remind us often that we live off Sir John's good graces." debated Marianne with passion. She knew full well that her mother wished to spare her the torture of being with the Colonel while with polite company. Given what has transpired, she knew that she could never endure seeing him again. More so, to spend time being cordial when society demands it.

Thus, it was with great maturity that Marianne Dashwood added: "Surely, you and Margaret will go. I cannot expect you to hide yourself from such pleasant company just because of me."

"Marianne, I do not think you would like to devote a whole afternoon in the company of Colonel Brandon and our friends just to please Margaret and I." discussed her mother with such a soothing tone.

"You are correct, mama. I do not as I am sure you do not want to miss an opportunity to see your grandson. That is why I encourage you and Margaret to go to the picnic while I stay here with Betsy so we can finish our sewing. We shall prepare the house as I am certain Elinor and Edward will drop by before leaving to Delaford." Replied Marianne with a tone of definiteness that Mrs. Dashwood could only nod and agree.

Thus, Mrs. Dashwood replied to Sir John's invitation. She explained that she will be going to Barton Park that afternoon with young Ms. Margaret and sent her apologies for Ms. Dashwood, who was to stay at home for the day.

The reply was soon dispatched and a flurry of activity started. After breakfast, Mrs. Dashwood instructed both Thomas and Betsy what needed to be done for the day. Meanwhile, Marianne found herself helping Margaret get ready for the picnic by fixing her younger sister's hair and gown.

"You always tie it too tight!" complained Margaret

"And you always complain." Reasoned Marianne as she proceed to tie the lace of her sister's gown.

A flurry of bonnets and gloves after, Marianne waved goodbye to her mother and sister as they left. She then proceeded to enter Barton cottage, accompanied by Betsy, who quickly made herself busy with hanging the linens to dry. Thus, Ms. Dashwood was left to continue on with her and Margaret's sewing the day before.

An hour after, she felt too restless to focus on her stitching. The thought of Colonel Brandon only miles apart kept her imagination wild. For months now, she had been in constant agony by remembering pleasant days spent with Colonel Brandon. Now, to know full well that he was near and spending time with her family and friends, her frustration increased.

In that moment, Marianne realized that the knowledge of someone near instead of envisioning them to be so was more painful.

As consequence, she did the one thing she knew to help her cope with pain. Reluctantly, she went to the pianoforte that graced their parlor and gently laid her fingers on the keys. It had been months since she had played and just the touch of the ivory keys made her body tingle with anticipation.

It also made her heart shatter.

Memories of her and Christopher discussing music plagued her mind. Countless conversations about his preferred composers – Bach and Beethoven – which perfectly matched hers. She could remember the first time she heard him play, using the very same pianoforte, he took on a very simple sonata, all the while looking at her for her approval. She could remember him, coming to the cottage from London, with a smile on his lips as she thanked him profusely for such a generous gift.

On the brink of tears, she decided to vent out her anger by playing the first song that came to mind. Without any prompting, she began to sing the same song she sang in Barton Park the day she met Colonel Brandon. It was a simple song, one that she has mastered long before so that she may entertain her father's guests in Norland. Thus, it was without consequence that she sang this particular song that day in Barton.

Rain started as the song ended and as the last key echoed throughout the small parlor, she heard his voice:

"Bravo."

The voice prompted her to turn around swiftly and suddenly, she found herself in front of Colonel Brandon – who was leaning heavily against the door frame of the parlor. Water clung to his coat and though his face was dry, droplets of water also clung to his hair.

"Chris- I mean, Colonel." Greeted Marianne as she gave him a curtsy.

He bowed in return, not saying anything but focusing intently on her.

Marianne felt uncomfortable with his eyes solely on her. She diverted her look, watching the unusual rain from the parlor window instead. She could not think of how to start a polite conversation with him and though months have passed, she could still recall their fight in the Delaford hothouse clearly.

"You were not in the picnic." Stated the Colonel

"I could not find an intention to go." She replied reasonably while still diverting her eyes away from him

"Even for me?" he asked, voice so familiar and yet so different

"Especially for you." She said exasperatedly as she looked from the window to the floor.

Frustrated tears threatened to fall from her eyes to her cheeks and as she tried to contain all her emotions, she realized that even now she could not polite to him.

"Oh, my! Where are my manners? Would you care for some tea, Colonel? Let me call Betsy as you make yourself at home. Mama will not mind the watermarks so please just sit in any of the chairs." she rambled as she closed the pianoforte and made her way across him to call for the maid.

Silent all through out, the Colonel's gaze continued to follow Marianne as she rambled on. Seeing as she wanted to leave the room, he decided to block her path using his arm to stop her from continuing her movement. Similar to that day in the Delaford parsonage - when he told her of his orders of being called to fight - but with roles reversed, they were again side by side of each other.

Both were frozen in place, not looking at each other. Though being so close after so long, made it difficult for the couple to breathe, the Colonel decided to break the tension by whispering:

"Marianne?"

Just like that, Marianne Dashwood's eyes found his for never since his return did he ever call her by her Christian name. Slowly, she tested him by placing her palm on his cheek. When this did not resulted to a negative response, she allowed her fingers to trace his face and eventually rest at the back of his neck as her other hand found itself resting on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Christopher Brandon held her tighter – wrapping his hands around her waist. Though the doors were wide open, he did not care for propriety right now. Without breaking eye contact, he dipped his head and rested his forehead on hers.

"Can it be? Are you truly back? Are you truly home and returned to me?" she asked in a whisper while her fingers traced the back of his neck and bury itself in his hair.

"My Marianne." he responded firmly to answer her question.

"I never thought I would see you again." She said, a familiar feeling building up in her chest – one of joy and longing.

"If you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I would endeavor to make it up to you for the rest of my life." He stated apologetically.

"There is nothing to forgive." She replied

"Then I am truly a lucky man, my Marianne." He said happily as he dipped his head closer so his lips may touch hers.

She could not help but smile in return. As Colonel Christopher Brandon - the man who saved her, befriended her, proposed to her, left her and came back to her - kissed her, she finally let her tears fall. For in that moment, Marianne Dashwood let go and finally felt joy again.

 _Author's Note: To everyone who took the time to review and read this story, thank you so much! I am so happy that we are finally here and I appreciate all of the feedback! Don't worry. We still have an Epilogue for this one and I'll be back with more Sense and Sensibility stories. How do you guys feel about a modernized version?_


	24. Epilogue: Another Christmas Day

**Epilogue: Another Christmas Day**

"Have you seen my husband, Mrs. Moore?" asked Marianne with a cheery tone as the Mistress of Delaford, elegant in her burgundy gown, and the housekeeper passed each other in the hallway.

Christmas always added a spring to the Mistress of Delaford's step and most of the servants noted that this, indeed, had an effect to their Master as well. Since that fateful Christmas day that they announced their engagement to their family and closest friends, each Yuletide season celebrated in Delaford was never the same. Unlike past Christmases without Marianne Dashwood in their midst, Christmas in Delaford was now jovial and full of merry making. After all, the Colonel himself, after overcoming his bout of memory loss, announced, once again, that the beautiful and graceful Ms. Dashwood agreed to becoming his wife once again on Christmas Day.

Thus, it was with a smile and curtsy that the housekeeper said: "He is in the library, ma'am – as always."

Marianne returned the curtsy and thanked the housekeeper profusely while greeting each other a happy Christmas for Marianne was not the aloof sort of Mistress. Since her "re-engagement" with Brandon (a term her husband uses and she detest for she never considered herself unengaged to him) and her subsequent return to Delaford to finally plan her wedding, she made sure that the staff knew how much they all mean to her. Hence, it is not uncommon for Marianne to approach them directly and them to her. In fact, it was through Mrs. Moore, Mrs. Pratt and Williams encouragement and wise planning that made their Spring wedding, a year after it was originally intended, possible.

Which brought her thoughts to her present situation. Five years after her engagement and the Colonel's memory loss, she was now Mrs. Christopher Brandon, Mistress of Delaford. And upon entering their library, her husband sitting on the settee, facing away, she could not help but continue with her tradition of greeting him from behind.

Slowly, she approached him and she wrapped her arms arounds him, careful that her abdomen, bearing their 5 month old child, might not be pinched by the wooden frame of the settee. She buried herself in his neck and though she could not see him, she could feel him smile as his own arms made its way around hers. She gave him a soft kiss on the neck and whispered:

"Good morning, Colonel Brandon."

"Good morning. Mrs. Brandon." Was his sublime response as he guided her, similar to all the past Christmas days spent together, to sit next to him in their library's settee.

"Happy Christmas, my darling." Greeted Marianne as she sat next to him.

"And a Happy Christmas to you too, my Marianne. How are you and our little one, here?" He replied, arm draping around his wife and another resting on her abdomen so she may be comfortably seated.

"Asleep like most of our guests are. This little Brandon is as gentle as his father in the morning." She replied, resting both her hands on top of his as they both felt some of their baby's movement, though nothing as vigorous as most days.

"I would be surprised if our little one here is up and about with all of our guests by now. After all, last night's Christmas Eve service seemed to never end. It took all of my bearing not to fall asleep on your lap." He confessed to his wife, making light circles in her arm with his fingers.

"Shall I share to Edward his patron's criticism? For I remember the same patron congratulating his parson for another heartwarming sermon last night." Teased Marianne as she sat straight up and faced her husband.

"Madame, heartwarming it was, though tedious it was too. I expect you to never utter a word to our dear parson and brother for you know what it does to his confidence." He said gravely though there was a slight crinkle in his eyes.

"Alright. I promise not to do so. Nevertheless, I might say a few things to my sister and you do know how defensive she is about dear old Edward." Jested Marianne, laughing at her husbands raised eyebrow.

"Maybe a bribe for your silence?" replied Brandon, joining the laughter with her wife's banter. He took out a small box from his coat pocket and handed it to her.

Her eyes gleamed with surprise despite being married for the past five years and having the same tradition of exchanging gifts with each other in the library every Christmas morning since their engagement. Slowly, she opened the box to find a rose gold chain with a garnet pendant that matched the ring he gave her upon their engagement.

"Christopher, you shouldn't have!" she admonished yet clearly pleased with her husband's thoughtful taste.

"Do you like it, my Marianne?" he asked with a smile, happy to see her reaction

"Of course, my love. Can you help me place it on?"

"Certainly."

His hands found the ends of the necklace and as he clasped the lock behind her neck, he gave a short sweet kiss on it for good measure.

"I have married the sweetest and most thoughtful man in all of England." Remarked Marianne happily as she gave her husband a kiss on the lips in return.

However, even before they could deepen the kiss, a child's hurried footsteps soon entered the library, followed by a more cautious set.

"Mama! Papa!" cried the child as she saw both her parents. She ran towards them, light curls like her mother's bouncing about.

"Careful, Rose. Remember, Mama still cannot carry you as she is carrying your brother." Reminded her father as he shifted his three year old daughter from climbing the settee towards his wife and towards him instead.

"Or sister." Reminded Marianne cheekily as she gave her own daughter kisses on the cheek.

"I am sorry sir, ma'am. Rose was up and wanted to see the both of you. She would not settle unless she would see the both of you." Explained the nanny, regretful for breaking the intimate moment between the Master and Mistress of Delaford.

"It is of no consequence, nanny. We are happy to see, Rose this morning. I am sure that you have more to do back in the nursery as young Edmund and Thomas are still asleep. We will be the one to bring Rose down for breakfast." Replied Marianne, smiling at their ever dependable nanny as the latter took her leave.

"What do you have there, my Rose?" asked the Colonel, looking at her daughter's and where she held tightly on to a small square shaped package wrapped in brown paper.

"For you, papa!" she said, handing the man the package

"For me?"

"Yes! From me and Mama!" explained the child, beaming at her mother.

"For me?" repeated the Colonel, this time to his wife who was now smiling openly.

"Yes. Rose and I have a little surprise for you. A Christmas present." Explained Marianne

"Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!" repeated the bouncing young girl in her father's lap.

"Shall we open it together then, Rose?" asked the doting Colonel as she held her daughter's hand, guiding the young girl in gently opening the package.

What was inside truly touched the Colonel.

"Me and Papa." Pointed Rose to the gift, smiling at her mother.

It was a square miniature paining of him and his daughter together sitting on lawn with a rose garden. Though he could not remember sitting for such a painting, it meant that Marianne, his dear and loving wife, had to describe precisely to the painter both the depicted scene and their features.

"I had Elinor make it a few weeks back though I had to request Williams to buy the colors and materials from London. I know this would never be at par with the value of what you have given me for the past years but I could not think of something more fitting to give but the most perfect view here in Delaford." Explained Mrs. Brandon as she could see the amazement in her husband's eyes.

"It is perfect. Thank you, My Marianne" He said, holding the painting and daughter while giving his wife a loving kiss.

"Me too!" exclaimed Rose as she gave both her laughing parents hug and kisses.

The Colonel stood and lovingly placed the painting on the fireplace's mantle. He then turned back to the settee and carried Rose in his right arm while offering his wife his other free arm.

"Allow me to walk you to breakfast, Madame and Mademoiselle." He said gallantly to his wife and daughter. Rose who was happily perched on his father's right arm squealed in delight.

"I thought you would never ask." was his wife's response. Similar to the years past, she locked her right arm with his left but this time, she also gave him a short peck on the cheek.

Laughing, the Brandons walked arm-in-arm to the dining hall together.

 **The End.**

 _Author's Note: Thank you for all of your support and reviews. It truly encouraged me to continue with this story. Sharing how I view these two amazing characters, Colonel Brandon and Marianne, was one of the most nerve-wracking experiences in my life and your reviews mean so much to me. I will always be grateful._


End file.
